iTurn Back in Time
by moonyandpadfoot07
Summary: You gotta tell her that you love her. You gotta show that you care for her. Don't wait for another chance, say it now, before time runs out.
1. iLose You

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 1: iLose You**

**

* * *

**

_"It was suffocating. I can hardly breathe."

* * *

_

_FREDDIE_

My chest was tight. It was suffocating. I can hardly breathe. Tears flowed endlessly down to her cheeks as I held her hand tightly, too scared to let go. I was completely lost at the moment, my head spinning with a million crazy thoughts. I felt eyes staring at us the whole time. If only I have been quicker...

"Freddie..." Sam whispered.

I couldn't speak. No voice came out. No matter how much I wanted to tell her, my voice had already abandoned me, leaving me with nothing but guilt. I felt like an idiot, a complete loser.

Death was greedy. It didn't give me enough time to tell her what I was feeling. I kept it for quite a while and now, I am regretting every second I have wasted.

If only I have been quicker...

"Someone called for the ambulance, okay?" Carly choked. "Don't close your eyes, Sam, don't." Her voice was shaky, her pale skin soaking in the rain. She was crying at the sight of her best friend's horrible condition. Blood was oozing out of Sam's head, her blond hair bathing on the red pool scattering languidly on the dark pavement. We were on the middle of the road, the truck parked right in front of us. The driver had ran away and it's windshield was still moving from left to right.

The rain felt too much cold against my skin as the water dripped from my hair to my body. Sam wasn't moving anymore but I can still feel her breathing.

_Sam, don't die._

It was I pleading for her life. I don't know if she knows that I'm crying because the water from the rain seemed to be pouring endlessly to us. Not until she slowly moved her hand and brushed my face and smiled weakly.

She opened her mouth to talk but deathhad already got her, and their endless chase had ceased. Her arm dropped to the ground lifelessly, and a smile lingered on her lips.

And that was the last time I saw her smiling.

* * *

"Freddie. FREDDIE!"

Mom shook my shoulders. I was dreaming about _it _again. I rolled to my side and ignored her.

"Just leave me alone."

"Freddie, I know how you feel. I can understand you. But, look, if you're just gonna lie down here in your bed and don't get over this son, you're-" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Forget about it. I think I need to give you some space. I'll be right here when you need me okay?"

Mom had been so much nicer to me these days. And it sucks because I know the reason behind it.

"I know it's pretty tough for you. You lost Sam. You and Carly, both of you...I know you're in pain." There was a long pause and then, "Just call me if you ever need something. Do you want anything? I'll give you anything you ask for."

I put a pillow over my face. "I want my best friend back."

Mom sighed. After she gave up on making me get up from my bed I've been lying on for days, she silently closed the door. I slowly pulled my pillow off my face to check if she's still there, and thank God she wasn't. What a relief. I sat down and pull my knees to my stomach and droop my head on them.

_If only I have been quicker...she could have lived._

_

* * *

_

It was her funeral day. I didn't want to go but Mom forced me to. When we arrived at the memorial park, I saw everyone in black. I saw Carly turn her head to my direction and said nothing. She just looked at me and glanced away.

The priest was already here. The mass had only been short, probably because I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was thinking about Sam again, how her golden locks had suited her and how her eyes looked so perfect when she gazed at me. I winced at the memory. Now that I think about it, this day was really making it so hard for me, letting me watch her coffin being buried down deep in the earth. I feel something bulge in my throat. It was a quiet scream.

I bit my lip. I looked to the other side where Pam and Melanie had been crying ever since. I only knew about Melanie when I saw her in the hospital where we rushed Sam that day. It was a week ago and the whole 'Melanie-thing' has been cleared out of my head and decided not to think much about it. Maybe because she resembled Sam so much.

I wanted to hide the pain. My chest had been aching, the walls tightening every time I breathe. It felt very heavy. I felt my eyelids close.

"It's okay."

It was Spencer and he patted me on the shoulder. He was two persons away from me, Carly being the first one to my left then him. I quickly gave him a glance, a blank one. I looked down to Carly who had her hands on her face trying to hide the waterworks but didn't seem to work.

It was time to give her the roses. The first ones to give theirs were Pam and Melanie. Carly and Spencer were next then me and Mom. She told me toss it to Sam's coffin but my hand didn't move. She took the rose from my hands which were clenched that time. When I looked at my hand, I saw it was bleeding. Maybe I was holding it too tight. I never felt the pain reach my palm and realized that my body was covered in numbness. Memories of Sam flooded my head and my voice went to unite with my mind and heart.

"Sam?"

Everyone looked at me.

_I wanted to call her again._

"Sam?"_  
_

"Freddie- Freddie, please?" Mom threw me a worried face, looking as if she was about to cry. But I didn't let Mom stop me from whatever I was doing, or saying because I felt that it was something that would save Sam.

Spencer held my arm and forcefully pulled me back to my chair. Carly was crying more than ever.

No. It shouldn't be like this.

We should be at school.

We should be hanging out at our usual place.

Sam should have been here with us.

Sam should have been making fun of me.

Sam should have been alive.

"SAM! SAM!" I called out to her. I want her to hear me. I want her back!

"Freddie," Carly pleaded, clutching to my sleeve. "She's not coming back. Sam's _dead!"_

I flinched at the word. 

_Sam's dead! _

It echoed inside my head, repeatedly saying those words.

_No, she's not yet dead. No! _

And that was when it all flashed back to me. The day we had our first kiss, the moment when she accidentally slept on my lap, the night we spent laughing while watching a movie in Carly's apartment, the day we were fighting about a locker, the day Carly found out that we actually kissed...They came racing in my head. It's all over. I lost my chance. I haven't told her until now that I love her.

It was a knife stuck on my heart. The longer it stayed there, the more painful it felt. I should have done it much sooner.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_**Erika's Chiz**_  
_

**Gawd, I'm crying while writing this! Please review. Thanks! =)**

**- edit -**

**So I just edited this first chapter because it really irks me to read finding it with so much errors! I hope you like this one! =)  
**


	2. iCan't Breathe

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 2 : iCan't Breathe  
**

**

* * *

**

_"I waited for her. It seemed like years to me. I wanted a connection with her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to see her."_

_

* * *

_

_FREDDIE_**  
**

We went straight back to our apartment and I locked myself in my room-again. I took my clothes off and threw them on the floor, never minding where it would land. I looked around the room and saw a pile of clothes gathering up at the foot of the bed near the drawer where my lampshade was. The closet doors were opened and the bathroom door was left ajar, probably because I wasn't myself when I was using it.

My cellphone rang. I checked who it was. Carly. I picked it up from the floor.

"Carly?"

"Hey, Freddie. Uhm, w-would you like to-uh, never mind."

What was that she was supposed to say? I asked her again. "No, I am listening. What is it?" I wasn't really in the mood for talking but I thought was she was about to tell me was something important.

"Sorry, I know we aren't supposed to do this and I think we should-"

"Carly," I interrupted her. "Go straight to the point."

"Fine." I heard her sigh. "iCarly."

"And what about that?" I sounded like I was angry. What was she trying to say? Continue iCarly without _Sam_? iCarly wouldn't be the same. Nothing would be the same.

"Look, if you're trying to say that you want to continue iCarly without Sam, I am afraid to reject your invitation to do that."

She didn't speak for a minute or two. We were silent on the phone. We weren't talking to each other anymore. But Carly broke the silence. "You really loved Sam."

My heart skipped a beat.

_Sam._

"No Carly," I answered firmly. "I _love_ her. Present tense."

Carly talked about lots of things but I didn't understand a single word. I wasn't paying attention to her. I stared blankly at the window, curtains closed blocking the sunlight which kept my room very dim. I was thinking about Sam, only her and no one else but her. I wondered what she could be doing today if she survived in the accident.

Carly finally dropped the call and I lie down my bed again, in my silent sanctuary where I could just keep on dreaming about her. I wanted to say a lot of things to Sam right now but I just couldn't, knowing perfectly that she was already gone. I still can't accept it though.

I held my cell phone with my left hand, hoping a call from Sam. I may sound crazy but it's the least I can ever hope for at the moment, half of my heart believing that it will come and the other saying to cut my fantasies and throw them away.

I waited for her. It seemed like years to me. I wanted a connection with her. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to see her.

Regret. Yes, that was the word. I had lost all the chances and now, I am grieving, silently hoping for her to arrive. I have done nothing to save her that day. Nothing. I was such an idiot.

I cannot live without her.

I cannot breathe without her.

I felt a gust of wind blow my face gently. The windows opened and the curtain flew with the wind's direction. I remembered closing them a while ago. I swear.

_"Freddie."_

It was a girl's voice and in an instant, I knew it was her.

It was something my mind knew without thinking too much of it.

I knew it was Sam.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Oh my gosh, thank you so much! I never expected this! Thanks for reviewing! This is the best birthday present I ever received. :))**

**iCarly isn't mine, though I sometimes wished it was. :))**

**- edit -**

**I've edited another chapter. Yay! I know it's really short but I can't do anything about it. My shortest so far. Sorry for that. And, to thank all of the reviewers for the last chapter, may I present to you:**

**, PurpleSeddier, Dude Your Awesome8, luvtheknot, Ang, KarlaRockAngel, Fiddlegirl, LaUr3n-ShAuNy**

**Thank you so much!  
**


	3. iLove You

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 3 : iLove You**

**

* * *

**_"I love you was what I was supposed to tell you."_

_

* * *

_

"Freddie."

My head slowly turned to my left. There was a figure standing near the door, her hands tucked in her pockets. Her golden wavy hair was worn down and she was in a yellow tee, jeans and sneakers. She was smiling at me.

"Little Freddork is crying, awww. Stop it. You look gay."

I looked at her. My jaw dropped. I can't believe who I was seeing that time.

Her smile faded away and was replaced with a disgusted look on her face. She scratched her head and sat on the bed. "Stop crying."

As much as I wanted to believe that she was actually there, my mind was telling me not to believe. However, my heart contradicted to what my mind was telling me that these words escaped my lips. "Sam, is that you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "No, I am not Sam." She said jokingly. "What's with the stupid question, Benson?

I shook my head, my warm brown eyes completely fixed on her. "Nothing. I just can't believe you're here." I said, a little smile forming in my lips.

"You wanna have your limbs detached to your body? What do you think of me, a fat smoothie maniac turned into a ghost?"

I laughed a little and wiped my tears. "No, I would rather have my limbs attached."

"Good because I won't be staying."

I fell silent. The last line broke me.

I knew it was the time to tell her _everything. _It was so sudden, but what happened last week was some kind of strike of lighting sort of thing. I looked at the bed, examining the folds in my sheets. I nervously touched the sheets with my hands, feeling the cotton on my palm. I didn't want to look straight into her eyes while confessing to her.

"Sam," I took a deep breath. "I want to-"

I looked around. She was gone. Where did she go? I cannot let this chance slip away.

"Sam?"

Silence surrounded the room. It was the deafening silence that filled my ears. I hate this. Was I being too delusional? I slammed my eyes shut. I didn't want to see any of this anymore. Maybe I was just imagining this. Maybe the desire of meeting her again drove me into thinking that she was here.

When I flickered my eyes open, I saw her in front of me. I was a little startled."I thought you already left."

Then she did something I wasn't expecting. She embraced me. My eyes widened in surprise but I liked it. I can smell the scent of her hair. I placed my hands on her side and hugged her back. Her arms were on my neck and she leaned her head on my chest. When we pulled apart, Sam whispered something to my ear. "This would be the last time."

I gulped. I gotta say this or else I'll lose her again. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Her dreamy blue eyes gazed into mine. "What?"

"Am I dreaming?" I asked her. Even though I knew it from my heart what she was going to say, I still wanted to hear it from her. A part of me was dying to hear her response and a part of me was too afraid to hear her answer. My heart was racing.

"What makes you think that you're dreaming?"

I was just about to answer when someone knocked at the door. "Freddie?"

"Yes?" I shouted so that Mom could hear me. She didn't bother opening the door.

"Are you doing something?"

I shook my head. Then I realized that she can't actually see me. "No."

"I thought you were talking to somebody else. Is Carly inside? Did you let her in?"

Carly? No. " I-I was making a phone call." I lied. Ugh, I hate how I suck at lying!

"Okay." I heard Mom's feet move and her footsteps were fading away as she went. What a relief. I turned to Sam again.

"Freddie," She spoke in a firm tone. "I am saying goodbye."

I didn't respond. Was she expecting me to be happy for her because angels would come and pick her up on their way to heaven? Oh God.

She went on. "You're _not _supposed to see me."

I raised an eyebrow. "I am not supposed to? Why?" Confusion had just brainwashed me.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. But I certainly knew that you aren't supposed to see me because I am a ghost."

I was speechless. All of these things that she's telling me were all insane. I gulped.

"I came back because I _am _worrying about you. When I saw you this morning in my _burial_," She paused. Both of us weren't used to that word. "You really looked...uh, awful?"

Me, awful? No, no, no, no, no. Worse than that!

"No, I mean, I am not used to seeing you like that. It was like..you cannot-oh forget it."

"It was like?" I repeated. I wanted to know the continuation.

"I said forget it, okay?" Sam said, her cheeks turning red. I didn't know why and I was wondering why she was blushing. She said I wasn't supposed to see her because she was a ghost. Do ghosts normally blush?

I slowly moved my hand and started brushing her cheeks. I noticed she was fading away real quick. "Oh my God, you are disappearing."

"Told ya I am not gonna stay for long."

"But you had just-"I stutter, leaning to her and taking her hand, not letting go of it. "Stay!" I pleaded, more tears running down.

Her body was vanishing. "Time to say goodbye." Sam smiled at me, trying to make it easier for me.

"Wait!"

"Bye, Freddifer." She bid goodbye, her smile fading away as quick as her body was. Sparks came flying out from the spot where she used to sit, glowing like little fireflies.

And again, I was left all alone in the room.

"_I love you_ was what I was supposed to tell you." Echoed my voice in the shallow.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Merry Christmas to you folks! I really enjoyed writing this.**

**iCarly? Not mine.**

**- edit -**

**I only added a few lines and descriptions because I think this is fair enough to present to you folks. I would also like to thank, **

**LaUr3n-ShAuNy, Dude Your Awesome8**

**and-!**

**johnh8616 for helping me out with the first chapter. Thank you!  
**


	4. iSee My Angel

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 4 : iSee My Angel**

**

* * *

**

_She glared at me. "Shut up Freddiefartface!"_

* * *

_Freddie_

I was walking my way to my locker silently and I happened to see Carly on hers, pulling out some books and notebooks. Just as she was to close her locker, she waved at me and forced out a little smile. "Hi Freddie." She said weakly.

It wasn't her usual smile. She left silently and headed to her next class, carrying a few books with her. I sighed as I watched her go and enter a classroom.

It has been exactly a week since Sam's burial. For some reason, the two of us managed to live our lives without her. Sure it was pretty hard, but we have to get used to it. Carly's doing fine in hiding all her pain from other people, but not from me. When I looked into her eyes I saw nothing but emptiness and frustration, her longing for her best friend.

Before, I thought I was the only one who was missing Sam. At first it was weird for me. Completely weird. I thought Carly had already gotten past the big issue. But there was a time when I asked Spencer if she was okay, he replied with a big no and told me that she was actually crying every night.

Yes, how dumb.

The bell rang and I headed to my class in silence, imitating Carly's past actions. I went straight to Bio.

I turned the door knob and slowly opened the door. It was noisy, full of chattering and shouting. Heads turned to me and the class fell utterly quiet as soon as I got in. They all stared at me. I'm sure they already heard of what happened to Sam.

There were two vacant seats near the back row. I carefully placed my backpack on the chair and gently placed all reading paraphernalia on the desk. I kept my mouth shut and stared at my lap blankly.

Ms. Litton entered the room. She pulled out a long list. Every morning, she would check our attendances. I cupped my hand on my chin, waiting for my turn.

"Benson, Fredward."

I raised my hand. "Present."

This was the daily routine for this subject; say present, get everyone to listen to her and start the discussion. Lastly, wait for the bell.

"Puckett, Samantha." She called. What was she thinking?

"Ma'am, haven't you heard about Sam?" Someone asked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I... I forgot."

Forgot? Darn, this is so stupid.

But then I remembered the times she would call Sam, the demon won't respond until Ms. Litton got angry. I smiled at the memory.

Ms. Litton instructed us to get ready with our partners. "Bring your materials out." She said. I turned to my right and looked on the seat where Sam was supposed to be seating. I had no lab partner.

Sam was my lab partner. I remembered the time when we were arguing, no, not arguing but fighting. As in physically. She was my partner in our Science project too and she smashed our project I made the whole night before. She was asking Gibby if she can have some bacon (you know how she speaks right? Rudely). He said no and put it inside his bag. What happened next? Sam raged in anger.

_"Give me that Gibby!"_

_"No way!"_

It was funny. I smiled and went on to continue reminiscing. They both stood up and got into a brawl. I was trying to make them stop when Sam pushed me away. You know how strong she was. I flew across the room and luckily Shane caught me. I stood up and went back to them when Sam smashed our project.

_"What the hell!"_

_She glared at me. "Shut up Freddiefartface!"_

_Ms. Litton yelled at us. "YOU THREE ARE ALL IN DETENTION!"_

Don't worry, I wasn't really in detention that time. Ms. Litton told us that to scare me (Yah, I was the only one who was scared enough to freeze) and the three of us went to the detention room. Ms. Litton talked to me and told me that I can go and leave the two 'bacons' there.

The remainder of the day was fairly normal to me. I got home and threw my backpack on the floor and was really lucky Mom wasn't there. She would go hysterical if she saw my actions. She said it wasn't proper if I threw my things like that. She would start to talk about things like the bag would be prone to damages and whatsoever.

I sat on the couch, stared out of the window. Light was passing through and made me think of Sam again. She reminded me of the light. Maybe because of her golden hair. I really liked her hair. Some times, I felt the urge of telling her that her hair really suited her. Unfortunately, it was one of the things I failed to tell her when she was still alive.

I was doing a lot of thinking lately. I was very tired and my eyelids felt heavy. Just when I was drifting off to sleep, someone out of the blue called my name.

"Freddie."

I immediately opened my eyes searched for the source of the voice, hoping that it was Sam's. My heart was beating rapidly. My mind was calling out to Sam, only it never reached her. There, near the telly, was a figure standing beside it, wearing all white.

"Hello there, buddy."

I stared at the person. _Just who is this guy?_

"Depressed?" He smirked.

"What do you think?" I said sarcastically. "And who the hell are you?"

He grinned at me. Oh man, this bloke's gone crazy. "Travis, your guardian angel."

"Oh." I paused and it all sank to me. "My what?"

"Guardian angel."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Oh no, you're not."

"Yes I am." He nodded.

I can't believe this guy. "Prove it!" I challenged him.

"Okay." He pointed a finger at the pillow beside me and turned it into fried chicken on a plate. "See?"

Oh shoot. "Of all things, why did you turn the pillow into some nasty fried chicken!" I yelled at him. Mom's gonna kill me. It was her favorite pillow. And now it's gone edible!

"It's Sam's favorite food, isn't it." He took a step forward. "Or _was_?"

"Get out or else I'll call the police." I tried to threaten him. I wasn't sure if this would work. I tried it anyway, hoping it would.

"Sure, if you want I'll be the one to call them for you." He walked to the phone and started dialing, pressed it to his ear and spoke. "Hello? This is Freddie Benson. There's an intruder in the house and you have to come here really quick!"

He can imitate my voice.

"Hey stop it! Stop it this instant!" I interrupted him.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He dropped the call.

I stood and yelled at him again. "What do you want?"

"That is actually my question for you. _What do you want?"_

"I want you to get out of here!" I shouted pointing a finger at him. I cannot call the police...who knows maybe they're already preparing a platoon or something.

"You don't want Sam back?" He asked.

I fell silent.

_Sam coming back?_

"I am giving you a gift today, well, only if you'd let me."

I stared at him. Would he revive Sam? No, that was insanely impossible.

He put his hands on his pockets. My chest throbbed.

"You are going to see her again."

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**I edited this chapter. :) I hope it got better. :D  
**


	5. iGo Back

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 5 : iGo Back**

* * *

_"Whenever I land, I have to tell Sam what I feel. This time, I won't fail. I promise."_

* * *

_Freddie_

I was speechless at the moment. _You're going to see her again, _was what he said. I wasn't sure if I should believe him. This was insane. But if ever it was true, I would definitely do all things that can make me meet her again. Anything. Even if it costs me my life.

"Are you talking about suicide?" I asked, doubtful of him.

He shook his head. "Hell, no."

"You said I'll see her again. I was thinking of killing myself."

"No, Freddie, you shan't. Suicide is a bad thing. It's an act against God." He looked above him. "Allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Travis. I am your guide. I am sort of like a guardian angel to you." He began to sit in one of the chairs in the room and crossed his fingers. "I try to make it sound simpler to you. It's complicated and I can't tell you in full detail. I hope you understand."

And that made things a lot complicated to me too. My head was spinning. "Woah, that was..."

"Confusing." Travis completed the sentence. "I know it sounds difficult. I can tell you some minor details but the rest will be confidential. Plus, you're alive. You are human. Not an earthbound spirit or of some sort."

"C-can you tell me why you're here?" I sat down again, calming down. I breathe in air and slowly exhaled it, trying to refresh my mind.

"First of all, the reason why I am here is that I am granting your wish."

I raised an eyebrow. "What wish?"

"You were sleeping that time. You were mumbling in your sleep. Of course I know what your dream...nightmare was all about. I can read your thoughts, especially when you're asleep. You wished to return to the past. But I won't be helping you just for that reason. There is something way too deeper than that. I can't tell you in full or else I'll be breaking the rules. _Our _rules.

I didn't notice my mouth was hanging open until he paused.

"Second one, when you already got your wish and now in the middle of the process, you cannot redo what you have already done that time around. Neither you can go back _again _to the past because it has been already done nor change the future because it has been already set. Your actions will affect everything and everyone around you so be careful. Every single thing you commit costs a single event. Even if some details aren't done completely like the way they were done in the original timeline, _this time,_ all things would just fall the same because you are just redoing it.

Third one, don't tell anybody that you can see me and that you already know what's going to happen next. Act like it's just normal or else everyone who interacts with you will dissolve."

"Hey wait," I called for his attention. 'What do you mean, dissolve?"

"Let me finish first. Fourth one, you are living in this world and at the same time you are not. It's like you are in an alternate universe, only the beginning and the ending are the same. Don't ever spill things you are not supposed to spill because that would destroy the time-space continuum. This is very serious, Fredward. It's a matter of life and death."

I mentioned something..time-space continuum? And me, time traveling? Woah. Cool. At the same time creepy and freaky. What if accidentally tell anyone about this? What would happen? Would earth dissolve into nothingness? Me trapped in between heaven and earth? Oh God.

"So you will be returned at the "beginning" and you have to let time pass. When the time comes that Sam would eventually die, you are going back to this world and start living your life normally. There are still things that I have left not telling you. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. Excitement, happiness, loneliness and fear got mixed up inside me. For a second I forgot to breathe. I clenched my fists. _Am I ready? _I asked myself.

"Fredward Benson, you are now leaving. Please prepare yourself."

"Wait, what? As in _no_w?"

Travis nodded.

I closed my eyes hoping to get there really quick. Whenever I land, I have to tell Sam what I feel. This time, I won't fail. I promise.

I wanted tell Mom goodbye, before leaving. I also wanted to tell Spencer to wait for me and say thank you to Carly for being my friend for the past sixteen years of my life. But I can't do these things anymore. I'm just sure of one thing; I'm going to miss them.

Goodbye present, welcome past.

I opened my eyes. Everything was in disarray: the whole thing was dissolving, the apartment and Travis had disappeared. Everything was in circles. Everything was spinning. I could hear a lot of voices and it made my ears hurt. I tried to look at my wrist watch but my sight was blurred. I can't see anything clearly. I caught a glimpse of it and I saw that my watch was spinning too fast.

Everything became white. The light blinded my eyes. Then all of a sudden, everything was pitch black.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Hey there, people! Yet again another edited chapter. I corrected some minor grammar and punctuation errors. Review, if you'd like! =)**


	6. iHandcuff

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 6 : iHandcuff**

**

* * *

**_"Handcuffs? You're using this on Sam? What, are you tired of living!"_

_

* * *

_

"Freddie? FREDDIE!"

Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes gently. When my eyesight became clearer, I saw Carly's face really near to mine. I immediately looked away because I can feel my cheeks burning. If I hadn't turned away, we could have kissed because of the nearness of our faces. And no, I didn't want that. I admit that I wanted to before, but everything's different since time had passed-_in my world_.

"Ouch." I flinched in pain. My head hurt and spinning at the same time. I looked at the room and saw Spencer, Carly and Sam.

Wait..._Sam_?

I stared at her, wide eyed. As soon as I saw her, the world was on a halt. The world stopped spinning.

I felt a sudden rush of mixed emotions flow all over my body, like a bolt of lightning had just struck me, like the angry wind blew its most powerful force on me, like the huge waved splashed all the water it could bring, like the fire brought its moving light to guide me, like the earth crumbled in my senses.

Sam was in front of me, so real, tangible and vulnerable. At the sight of Sam, my heart quickly melted and hope sparked in my insides.

"What's wrong with you, Fredgeek?" Sam barked at me. She maybe noticed that I was like oh-my-god-i-am-happy-to-see-you-again-the-love-of-my-life on her. I decided to take a quick look all over the room. Wait, what's going on in here? I was in the iCarly studio. How I miss this place.

Wait, wait, wait, wait. I came back here, in an alternate universe thing but this was still part of my history and at the same time it wasn't.

WHAT THE HELL?

I sighed. First things first. "What's the date?"

Sam gave me a weird look. "Why are you asking for the freakin' date? What's wrong with you? Did you hit your head that bad?"

Even though I'm dying to answer the question, I forcefully held myself back and stayed firm. I should do nothing but act normal in front of them. My heart started pounding again. "I said, what's the date, Puckett?"

Sam later realized that I was being serious so she answered my question right away. "January 3, 2009."

A year before her death. Great. I have one year to stay with her. "Time?"

"Freddie, why are you asking such weird things?" Carly asked me, giving me a skeptical look. I wanted to tell her but I have to keep my freaking mouth shut or else I'll ruin everything.

"I-I forgot the time. What was it again?" All I have to do was to cover up but it seemed not to work. I saw all the doubts in their faces. Sam had an inredulous smile on her face. Oh god.

"Three thirty-two PM." Spencer told me. I nodded my head to him. He lend me a helping hand.

"What were we doing?" I asked Carly.

Carly's face was all worried. "We're live. We had just started but right after me and Sam did our intro, you suddenly passed out. And you broke your camera."

I glanced at the floor horrified with the thing at my feet crashed in pieces. "My camera!"

Sam bit her lip. "You ruined the show!" She stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. "I'm getting some ham!" I heard her yell angrily.

Ugh, I'm still not feeling well and I still have to follow Sam.

"Wait!"

I turned the door knob and opened the door. I followed her downstairs. When I got there, I looked around and saw Sam in the couch, munching some meatballs.

"Hey, I'm sorry." I apologized.

She looked at me. "Whatever." And continued eating meatballs. I guess I was already forgiven. I sat on the couch too.

"I thought you said you wanna eat ham?"

She replied while searching for something. "No more ham."

I sat with her on the couch but not really close to her. "Looks like we aren't going to film iCarly for a couple of days...or weeks." I said, biting my lip. Maybe my breaking-_accidentally_-of my camera would help me adjust here. Not shooting for a few days would make my schedule fit for me. I was doing the same thing all over again! Knowing what will happen next made me feel..._weird? _I wasn't really was indescribable. I thought it was cool but no, it felt like I'm having a deja vu or what. I didn't like doing things all over again but I was here, doing exactly what I hated the most. But it was just okay with me, because I was doing it for Sam.

"Do something about it!" Sam ranted. "I can't live without iCarly!"

"Yeah but paying for a camera repair repairing costs a lot of money!"

Sam snapped. "Then just buy a new one!"

"No way!" I yelled. We were starting to argue.

"Why?" She said standing up before taking another bite of a meatball. She placed the plate of meatballs on the table and put her arms together. "You're the technician here! Do something!"

I stood up and opened my mouth to argue. "You don't know how much that camera means to me!"

"Oh shut up Fredella!" She pointed a finger at me. Oh, you don't know how much I missed this.

"It's because-"I interrupted myself. Must learn how to shut up.

Sam raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Nevermind."

* * *

The next day was pretty normal, I kissed Mom goodbye before leaving for school (yah, I know it sucks!). When I was in the hallway, I saw Carly and we went to school together. I did the usual daily routine, open the locker, get books and...oh my God, there's a dead fish in my locker!

Wait, a dead fish?

I knew I had handcuffs in my locker and planned on using this on Sam if she makes fun of me again.

"I am definitely going to use this today!" I said in excitement. I saw Carly smile on me.

"What's with the grin Freddie?"

"Sam put a dead fish on my locker!"

"Why are you grinning? You're planning something aren't you?" Carly asked.

Oh yeah. Shoot, I totally forgot! Act normal, act normal, act normal, act normal, act normal.

"Y-yeah, I got some handcuffs." She took a look of them.

"Handcuffs? You're using this on Sam? What, are you tired of living?"

I was just about to nod when I felt someone behind me.

"What did you say, Frednub?"

Oh no. She heard about it.

Carly immediately hid the cuffs behind her and covered up for me.

"No, you're wrong Sam. H-he's not actually getting revenge on you or something because you put a dead fish on his locker. T-this handcuffs aren't for you and..." I saw her look away and when she noticed Gibby, she faced her again.. "and Gibby."

Carly just told Sam everything!

"Good plan, Benson. But it's not going to work." Sam glared at me.

It's not like what you think Sam. I know what's going to happen.

"Are you sure?" I smirked at her.

I looked at the handcuffs and saw Carly smiling at me-evilly. Oh no.

I closed my eyes. I thought she was handcuffing me to Gibby. But when I opened my them, I heard Sam's voice instead.

"CARLY, TAKE THIS OFF!" Sam growled.

Oh no, our hands were linked. I mean the handcuffs were putting them together.

"Carly, give me the key!" I stretched out my free hand.

Carly quickly hid it in her bag. "No way." She smiled. "Enjoy the day, handcuffed." She gave a quick wink before turning. "Bye!"

Sam glared at me. Those icy blue eyes were piercing. "I'm gonna get you. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But I'm gonna get you."

I stared at her in disbelief. I can't believe it. The future's totally ruined! To make thngs a lot worse, I was starting to feel something down here. This is bad!

"Sam..." I trailed off.

"WHAT?"

"I think I need to pee."

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Call of nature. :D I would really appreciate reviews..just sayin' :D**

**I edited this too, btw. :)**


	7. iHold Hands

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 7: iHold Hands**

"Guess what Benson."

"Yeah?"

"I am hungry. And how am I supposed to get some food on Carly's fridge if I'm stuck with you like this?" She held our handcuffed hands in their air and dropped them in an instant. _I know Sam_, but sorry, I liked it this way.

"Come on." I stood up and raising our hands in the air so she could get up. But she wasn't giving any ounce of energy to stand on her own feet. "Saaaam?"

"Get me some food." She ordered as her eyes darted on me.

I rolled my eyes. "How could I get some in the fridge if you're just sitting here in the couch?"

She scratched her head. "Okay, okay!" Sam sighed and dragged her feet to the fridge. I walked with her because I couldn't let go of the handcuffing Carly did to us this morning. I sighed. "Hey, aren't you finished yet?"

Sam didn't respond. She was searching for food in the fridge with her free hand, setting aside the condiments at the side because she knew she wouldn't be needing them to tame her stomach. After a few moments standing in front of the food storage thing, she went to face me with a serious look on her face. "Freddifer, no food."

I cocked an eyebrow. "So?"

"We need to buy, duh?" She barked at me. My eyes widened.

"Buy? Outside? Sam, we're handcuffed!" Sam, don't tell me you're...

"I can see it, I'm not blind or anything. Now, give me some money and we're buying some food." She showed her hand, waiting for my wallet to land on it.

"No way." I shook my head. "Use your money. I am not hungry."

"You want a smack? Momma's hungry."

I gulped. "Okay, fine." We headed outside and decided to buy something at Inside-Out Burger. When we were going out of the building, I nudged her at her side. "Sam, we cannot let people see that we're handcuffed." I whispered in her ear.

"What are we gonna do, Fredwad?" She whispered back. I took her hand and and clasped it into mine. Our hands intertwined.

"What do you think you're doing, Freduciini!" She tried to let go of mine but but I fought back by holding it firmly.

"Just go with the flow!" I told her. I looked at her straight in the eyes but she looked away.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Let's go." And we walked our way to Inside-Out. I hoped no one would see us doing this. When we reached the store, I opened the door for her with my free hand and both of us went to the counter. Before I could say anything, she opened her mouth and ordered. "Two burgers, two extra large fries and two upsized sodas."

"Wow, you really know what to buy." I beamed at her. This was so Sam.

"Shut up." She snarled at me. "I am really ashamed of myself because I am doing _this_," Emphasizing at the word, she held our hands up a little so I can see our hands. "Doing this...w_ith you!_ I never even dreamt of doing this with a nub! And of all people...you!" She pointed a finger at me. "The king of the nubs."

I was just to defend myself from her when the lady on the counter spoke, "Here's your order miss. Oh are you two, you know together?" The lady asked.

"NO!" We yelled in unison. We looked at each other with disgusted faces. "Ew."

The lady in front of us giggled. "Teenage love, oh how sweet! You look perfect together. Enjoy your meal!" She gestured at the table near the window telling us to have a seat. She left and spoke with another employee and discussed things with her. I took the tray. "Sam, help me carry this."

She just took it without complaining. She didn't speak a word. I admit, I was quite surprised because I was expecting her to react violently. But no, she just took it quietly and helped me carrying our food to the table. We sat beside ecah other so we can hide our hands. Luckily at this moment, no one has even noticed we were holding hands. I was about to take a burger when she took the two of them and ate them just by herself. I ignored it and went to take the large fries instead. I was about to take it when she shove my hand away from it and took it-together with the other one. "I didn't order anything for you."

"What?"

Sam glared at me. "You didn't tell the lady from the counter to get you some food." Okay so, what's this Sam Puckett? What the hell?

"You're impossible Sam. Really impossible." I rolled my eyes. I tried to take the other fries from her but she wrestled my arm and bent it. "Oh my god Sam stop it! Ouch! It really hurts! Hey I mean it! Aw!" Oh god. I felt my hand breaking. I grimaced in pain when she let go of it.

"Next time, don't go stealing someone's food, Benson" I heard her say. I can feel that she was smirking. I wasn't looking at her. I was holding my wrist. "Nub, don't go overreacting. It doesn't hurt that much."

I ignored her. Really, this was way too much. It was really hurting. You're gonna pay for this Princess Puckett!

"Freducation, you..you alright?" She pulled the shirt of my sleeve.

"Do you think I look okay?" I growled at her. Jeez, I'm not kidding. It's damn painful! "You broke my wrist!"

"Whatever."

Oh my god. I can't believe this. I regretted going back to the past. Hey, this didn't even happen in my world! This wasn't an alternate universe or something,this was hell!

"Hey, you want some burger?"

I ignored her.

Sam called for my attention."Freddie?"

I glanced at her. She said...Freddie? Holy neptune. "What did you say?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Y-you want some burger?"

I stared at her. "No, the other one. After that."

She licked her lips. "F-freddie?"

My eyes widened. "You called me Freddie? Just Freddie?"

Her eyebrows met at the center. "What's wrong with that?"

I laughed."That was something unexpected. Normally, you'll call me names. And you won't even bother asking me if I want some." Do you think Sam's already looking at me in a different light? Because I do. I was kind of overwhelmed when she called my name. You know, just _Freddie_. It sounded like I meant something to her.

She looked away. "What the hell's wrong with you!" I leaned at her trying to catch a glimpse of her face. You won't believe this: she was blushing.

"Oh Sam, just admit that you're in love with me." I joked. I was really happy. I finally knew that she was thinking about me-in a different way. At least I wasn't just nothing. I was _something._

"Nyeeeh." She stuck out her tongue.

I imitated her. "Nyeeeh." I just found ourselves having a good time with each other. You know, just laughing. I was actually having fun with Sam Puckett. The Sam was something that didn't happen in my world. I was starting to realize that this world seemed to be so different.

We got back to Carly's house after an hour or two. We were still holding hands when we arrived at the door. I opened it for the two of us. I closed the door behind me when we were already inside and Carly hugged us. "Hi guys, welcome back!"

We both looked at Carly while she was hugging us. Then I heard something click. When she pulled away, I saw my hand being freed from th handcuffed which seemed like forever before Carly unlocking the lock.

"Woohoo!" Sam put her hands in the air and danced. "I'm now finally free from Freducation! Woohoo!" Oh Sam, admit it that you liked it. I know you did. I smirked as I kept my thoughts to myself. So that's why Carly _hugged _us.

We watched a movie together, sat on the couch while eating popcorn, Sam's favorite snack whenever watching something in front of the t.v. It was a film called "The First Kiss" and I thought it really sucked. When the film ended, the three of us got up and went to the iCarly studio, talking about the stupid movie.

"So Sam," Carly paused to walk around Sam like she was interrogating her or something. Plus, her arms crossed adds more mood to the atmosphere. Good work Carly.

"Who is your first kiss?"

I tried not to laugh. I bit my lip so I can prevent myself from laughing but I can't help it. Something went out of my mouth. It sounded like a snort. I knew Sam's going to lie about this one. Uh-oh, Sam noticed me. She was glaring at me. "What's with the stupid laugh, Fredella? Are you thinking that I am not girly enough to be kissed? For your information, I have already kissed someone!" I can see her nostrils flaring up.

Oh Sam, we both knew that you weren't being true to yourself. You're lying. "I didn't say anything." I shrugged. I turned away. Can't help but laugh. I can still feel Sam's deadly glare. Oh no.

"Sam, don't change the topic please." I heard Carly say. Oh thank you so much for saving me, Carly. I turned around again to see Sam's reaction. I can sense that this was going to be fun. Shoot, Sam was time this day. How cute.

"My first kiss was Buddy Hinton." Thought so. Told ya she's going to lie. "How 'bout you Carly, who's your first kiss?" Sam asked her this time. She wanted out of this real quick.

Carly walked around the room slowly, putting her arms around her like she was embracing herself. She talked with dreamy eyes, sparkling and shimmering under the light. She crossed her fingers and looked up high on the ceiling. "The lucky boy is named Ben Huebscher. When I felt his lips crush into mine, I was-"

"GONNA GET SOME FRIED CHICKEN!" Sam cut her off. It was completely obvious that she was doing that to make Carly shut her mouth and irk her. I thought she was so lucky because she had a best friend who's patient and was willing to take some jokes. If Carly was a war freak, I bet they already tried to kill off each other. Instead, Carly just sighed and ignored her. Lucky Sam. Thank you Carly. Sam stormed out of the room while humming the tune of Not That Far Away. She left the door behind her ajar, and I saw Carly walked a tad step toward me. "So, Freddie, who's yours?"

"My...?" I trailed off, putting up an innocent face. I was pretending to be clueless. That seemed to work though.

"Oh, come on. Your first kiss." She grinned. Oh. this was the moment. Sam must be listening. I have to make my voice louder.

"No one."

Carly paused, her expression a little bit surprised. "Wait...what?" Then she laughed. "Stop kidding me, Freddie. I know it's Valerie. She is the one, isn't she? Just admit it!"

I shook my head, faking my sad expression. "No one. I am telling the truth, Carly. Believe me or not, it's true."

She gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. "Oh gosh Freddie, you still haven't..."

"Kissed a girl. Yeah." I finished her sentence. I knew you were listening, Sam. You were listening.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Carly smiled at me apologetically.

I gave her a fake skeptical look. "Sorry for what?" Woah. I thought I was doing a great job here. Maybe I could work as an actor someday. No, I would be the one to produce my own show. And it's about my life. I mean, life with my best friends. Someone like Nathan Kress should play the role as the super cool tech savy Freddie. The leading lady should be Jennette McCurdy or Miranda Cosgrove. No, I prefer Jennette. And there will be a love triangle. Yes! Nathan Kress' rival must be...Noah Munck? Oh wait, he fits for Gibby's character! Great! And Spencer will be played by Jerry Trainor. Dude, that guy's awesome. Wait, maybe I could also pass as a scriptwriter? Or the one who casts characters? Wow, epic win!

"I am sorry for you because you haven't kissed anyone yet." Carly looked at her feet.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll be kissing someone soon." I grinned.

"What did you say again?"

I looked away. "N-nothing! Uh, I think I should get some fried chicken!"

The next morning I left for school, I didn't drop by to Carly's house to pick her up. She said that she has to pass some project so she really has to be there earlier than usual. I walk alone to school and went to my locker. When I unlocked the password, I noticed a crowd beginning to form in the area of the bulletin board. I ignored them. Some lame announcement, I guess.

"BENSON!"

I looked around the hall. It was the blonde demon-Sam.

Before I could even react, she dragged me all the way to the bulletin board, holding the collar of my blue striped shirt. I noticed that she was actually wearing red stipes. I thought she hated stipes? Perfect. If she starts to notice me in stripes, she's gonna hate me more than ever.

"Look at this." She dropped me to the floor. I got up and excused myself from the crowd. Unintentionally, I held her hand and dragged her as I looked at it. I just noticed that I was doing that to her when she let go of mine. My jaw dropped. There, in the shiny, colorful printed stickers were the words:

**"Samantha Puckett and Fredward Benson-Secretly Dating?"**

**With exclusive photos from their secret date.**

Uh-oh. Big trouble.

**Erika's Corner:**

**A/N: Sorry for the long chapter. :) Missed writing for a while. What do you guys think? :) Please review. :D I am open to all kinds of critism. Next chapter is entitled: iKiss Again. Hmmm? I wonder what's that going to be about. :D**

**-Erika :D**


	8. iGossip

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 8 : iGossip**

My eyes darted on the bulletin board. It was full of our pictures together. I took one and closely looked at it. It was taken yesterday. This was when me and Sam were holding hands to hide the handcuff. My hands were shaking. I took a quick glance at Sam she was breathing heavily and slowly. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and her lips were pursed.

_I hope this works, _I muttered under my breath. Sorry Sam for dragging you into this. "Guys, listen, it's not like what you think-"

I was cut off by Sam who snatched the picture from my hand shot and ripped it off. She tore it into pieces. When they fell to the ground, she stepped on them. "Just to let you know, I am not and will_ never _date Fredward Benson." She glared at me and threw a disgusted look. "I am not in love with him and I will _never, _ever fall for him." She turned around and ripped all the photos in the bulletin board with her bear hands. She was really mad. Her once dreamy eyes turned into icy grey stones as she trudged away from the commotion, anger dwelling in her veins.

"Sam, wait!"

She turned around and pointed a finger at me. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, BENSON!"

I ran to her. 'Wait, Sam I-"

Before I knew it, a fist came flying to my face and hit me, dropping to the floor. "DON'T EVEN LAY A FINGER ON ME! DON'T YOU DARE!"

I froze in my place. This was far worse then I have thought. Sam was making her way through and the students stepped aside as she walked in the silenced hallway caused by her fearful presence. She exited the school and when she was already no where in sight, heads turned and eyes darted on me.

Oh shoot.

I got up quickly and walked away from there as fast as possible. _Sam is mad at me, _I mumbled as I make my way out. I looked at my feet while escaping from the hell I came from. Guilt was dominating my whole chest and I really felt terrible for myself. _It was all my fault, sorry Sam._

I came home from school at three in the afternoon. The day was horrible. This made me an instant star in the whole campus. Everyone looked at me and watched every single step I made. Every action was anticipated. Gossips spread everywhere. The rumors even reached the teachers. I didn't know what to do. Wherever I went, I made it sure that I have someone with me. I tried to convice myself that I was lucky enough that Sam ditched school or else I would have received a much painful punishment. To tell you the truth, I don't really mind Sam making fun of me. It was already part of my life. My day wasn't complete without her pranks and it was kind of normal to me. But her being mad at me was unbearable. I wish things were back to the way they were.

I wondered if Sam was in Carly's apartment. Maybe she went straight here after leaving school this morning. I was about to ring Carly's doorbell when a voice popped out of nowhere.

"Hey, Freddie."

I spun around, hoping it was Sam. Unfortunately, it wasn't. "Travis?"

"Ssup?" He beamed at me. He was still wearing the same set of clothes since the day he showed up in my room-white shirt and pants but no footwear. "How's the confession going?"

That's when it hit me. I totally forgot about that. I wasn't making any progress at all! I haven't told Sam anything. I shook my head. "No progress at all."

He took a tad step toward me and patted me on the shoulder like we were close friends. He whispered in my ear. "Watch your back."

I glanced at him. "What do you mean?"

"Someone's after you."

I gasped. "S-someone's trying to kill me?"

He nodded. "And the girl you love."

I shuddered. "Sam?" I hissed. My heartbeat sped up and my hands were cold. I gulped. It can't be.

"I shouldn't have told you this." He placed a palm on his forehead, regretting that he had told me something. I put my hands on his shoulders and shook him. "Tell me more! Is it someone who-"

"I am sorry Freddie." He vanished in thin air and left no trace of his presence. "Hey, wait!" Too late. He was completely gone.

"Aargh! Why is it always me!" I brushed my hands in my hair and slid my back on the wall. "What am I gonna do?"

"Freddie?"

I slowly turned my head. I hoped it was Sam. Man, I was missing her so bad! "Oh, Carly."

"Hey." She leaned down a little and offered me her hand. "Do you wanna get up?"

"Sure, thanks." I took her hand and got up with the help of Carly's tiny hand. "Is Sam inside?"

"Yah, she's inside. Freddie, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. I hope you guys fix it soon." She smiled apologetically. "I don't want to see my best friends mad at each other."

"I'm not mad at her. I know it's my fault."

Carly's eyes widened a little. "You're not mad? Even though she smacked you right in the face?"

I shook my head. "No, not even a bit."

"Wow. Freddie...you..you changed. A lot." Carly smiled. She seemed surprised and glad at the same time. "You've become a lot kinder. I remember those times when you and Sam were arguing and fighting with each other a few years ago and the both of you..well... explode when you don't... oh gosh, I'm speechless!" She laughed. "Come on, let's do iCarly." She turned the knob and opened the front door. We both saw Spencer on the kitchen cooking something.

"Hey Spence, what ya doin'?" I asked, waving at him.

"Spaghetti tacos. I am inviting you to dinner." Spencer grinned.

I thanked him and me and Carly went upstairs to the iCarly studio. I was looking for Sam. I was hoping that her anger was gone. There she was, sitting on the bean bag while eating popcorn.

"Hey, let's do iCarly!" Carly announced excitedly. She was trying to light the mood up a bit. It wasn't working. Sam didn't even bother to look at me when we both entered the room and didn't recognize my existence. Carly went to the table to get something. It turned out to be a camera and she handed it to me. "Here's our brand new camera provided by our technical producer, Mr. Freddie Benson!"

I grinned. Wait, I don't remember buying a new one. "Carly...I didn't buy this one."

"Stop joking Freddie. You gave me that. You said you already bought a new one."

"I am not kidding Carly. I didn't buy this." Seriously, I don't really remember buying a new camera. I didn't even have the time to go out and look for one.

"Whatever. Let's get this started!" Carly crossed her fingers. "Sam!"

"Coming!" Sam got up from the bean bag.

Maybe I was just so messed up with the time arrangement. Probably I just forgot about buying this yesterday. There were really many things on my mind. "In five, four, three, two.."

"I'm Carly," Carly glanced at Sam.

"And I'm Sam." Sam looked back and they said in unison, "And this is iCarly!"

"Before we start," Sam looked straight at the camera and I focused on her. "I have some great news for you!"

"News? What news, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Freddie, our camera man and technical producer, hasn't kissed anyone yet! Yay!" She grinned.

I knew this one coming. I guess I have to do what I did before. I have to pretend that I was angry. "I quit." I placed the camera on the table beside me and left.

Now, what I have to do is to wait for her to apologize and kiss her. I'll just have to endure a week of tormenting at school.

* * *

**Erika's Corner**

Sorry it took me a few days before updating again. And also about this chapter, I'm sorry because I said that the next one will be iKiss Again. I actually made that into Chapter 9 instead because I felt that I already need to cut this chapter off or else it will be too long. And I will be back to school on January 5 so that means I'm going to be busy again. I'll try to post two chapters in a week. And in case you're wondering how many chapters will this story take, it sill depends on me. But my target is twenty chapters because I have already planned the plot. This story will go deeper and there are new characters to appear, one of them is Kristoff, the guy who falls in love with Sam, and an old character, Melanie, Sam's twin (pretty obvious what role she would take and fit in). Also, you will be finding out about Carly's mysterious illness or whatever (don't worry, it's not Cancer or something, I don't want to put something like that in this story, just weird stuff happening to her) and the person who's planning to finish Freddie off. I hope I didn't spoil too much. Thanks! Please review, please, please, please, please!

- Erika :D


	9. iKiss Again

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 9 : iKiss Again**

Okay so I pretended that I was mad at her and you don't know how much it felt when you know what's going to happen next.

Sam was still angry at me, not the type that smacks me in the face anymore, just the kind of not wanting to recognize my existence. She ignores me and whenever she gets books from her locker which is just next to mine, I feel this sudden urge to greet her and say hi. I knew myself that if I did that I will be "out of character" and I have to cope up with the things happening on my surroundings. It was really hard to maintain the same thing like I did last time, or in my world, "last year." I was going to be sixteen in just a couple of months _again, _and celebrate like I did before_. _Great.

And the tormenting began. I just wanted to fight back, after knowing how to but I just couldn't. I was controlling myself. No matter how much I wanted to beat them up, I wasn't allowed because I would definitely ruin the time frame for the nth time. I was completely trying to do te exact things and I hoped I would mange to this time. Like what I did "last year", I didn't go to school for entirely a week and spent my time at Carly's place.

It was twelve o'clock noon when Spencer and I were at the couch watching the movie "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince." It was at the scene where Harry witnesses the death of his old master, Dumbledore when Spencer began crying like mad and pulling the sleeve of my shirt.

"Spencer, what the hell?" I threw him a disgusted look. I can't believe he's already 26! He's actually acting like 10 year old kid being terrified by Voldemort's nose-less face (I demand a noselift) while doing his magic tricks on cam. I've read the Harry Potter series and I was really disappointed on what they did with Voldemort's look because he should have looked like a serpent (I wonder what J.K. Rowling felt about that)! Anyway, it was still frightening-to Spencer.

"Spence, that is just a movie." I told him lightly. He was covering a pillow on his face. He slowly took it off and when Voldemort's face reappeared on the screen, a defeaning scream went out of Spencer's mouth-or probably throat.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! Oh my gosh, Freddie turn off the t.v. now! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

I reached for the remote control and quickly pressed the power button. When the movie had stopped, I saw Spencer sighed in relief. "I thought that wasn't going to end."

I rolled my eyes.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah, what?" I said a bit irritated. I took a sip of cola from my cup.

"I was just wondering, do you like Sam?"

I spat out all the cola on his face.

"Okay, Freddie, that was uncalled for." He said, wiping out the cola with a super electronic lighting cloth.

"What the heck? Why are you asking such a weird question like that! You're trying to mortify me by asking such a stupid question!" I yelled at him. Oh god, I shouldn't have done that. He's still older than me. "Oh, sorry Spence. I didn't mean to-"

"No, no, no, no, no. I am fine. I just noticed that you started acting so different since the last time you shooted iCarly. No, I mean the one when you passed out. The time when you broke your camera. Did you hit your head too hard?"

I gulped. "D-do you think so? I s-see no problem with t-that." I stuttered. Oh shoot, he's going to find out!

"Are you from the future?"

I stared at him. Oh god, I think he already found out.

He laughed. "I was just joking Freddie! Oh, don't make that face!"

I was staring at him the whole time. I thought I was going to busted! He scared me! If he knew about it, I didn't know what to do. Travis told me that it would be too dangerous if somebody did. "Geez, Spencer."

"Hey Freddie, time for a new iCarly webisode!" Carly told me excitedly as she knocked at the door. I came out with the new camera she gave me-I mean, I bought, and went to their apartment. She opened the door and told me to follow her. We went upstairs using the elevator. We entered it and when Carly pressed the 'up' button, she broke the silence.

"Are you still angry with Sam?" She asked me.

I nodded. "What she did really made me upset." Sorry Carly, I need to lie. Darn, I suck at lying!

She pouted. "We are still going to do iCarly, right?" She gave me a worrying look.

"Yeah sure. We have to do-for the viewers."

"Thanks." She smiled. I looked down at my feet, trying to think about what will happen in the next dew hours. And then, I started to feel nervous and excited as I grinned and planned everything in my mind.

"I don't get it. Why are you always arguing? Why don't you get along? I mean, me and Sam are entirely opposites-not exactly opposites, I mean, if we're in another person's point of view, we are two _very_ different people. But we do get along. We enjoy each other's company. What I totally don't undersstand is your case." She spoke firmly. There was much seriousness in her tone that killed me. Was Carly really like this?

"To tell you the truth, I don't have any idea. Seriously, when I try to think of the reasons why Sam hates me, I cannot think of any." I replied. This time, I was telling the truth. I never got to ask Sam why she hated me this much.

The elevator door opened and Carly put up a happy face when she saw Sam. She told her to get up from the bean bag and stop eating ham.

"In five, four, three, two..."

"She's Carly!" Sam introduced her best friend on the camera.

Carly exclaimed, "And she's Sam and this is..."

"iCarly!" They said in unison. They made jokes, pulled out some punchlines and did all sorts of crazy things. They called Gibby from the backstage and Gibby appeared shirtless. They chicken soup in the toilet (eew, gross). Random dancing was caught on cam, the three of them dancing to the beat and a voice said "Raaandom Danciiing!" as they began to hit the dance floor.

"And before we end," Sam went in front of the camera and signaled me to focus it on her. "I want you guys to listen to what I have to say."

This is it.

"I just want to apologize for my behavior last week. I was really in no right to tell the whole world that Freddie hasn't kissed anyone yet. And for the record, I, Samantha Joy Puckett, is admitting that the bad girl, ham lover, fat smoothie maniac hasn't even kissed anyone yet." She paused. "And if you ever make fun of Freddie again, you'll pay because it's just like you are making fun of me. And you don't want that right?" She pointed a finger on the camera. I smiled. _Thanks._

"'Til next time! Bye!" Carly waved at the camera.

"And we're clear." I announced, setting aside the camera. Everyone was silent. No one uttered a word and that made me more nervous than ever. When I finished fixing some details in the iCarly website, I carried my laptop and made my way out of the iCarly studio quietly. I dropped by our apartment and placed my laptop on the table in the living room before going to the fire escape. I was breathing slowly, trying to convince myself that it ain't just happening to me. I trudged myself in the hallway with my hands on my pockets. My mind was all blank. When I sat on the chair and pulled my legs, laying them on a stool in front of me, I watched the moving cars in the wet Seattle road below and the wind swept my hair and tingled my skin. The radio was above me, situated on the wooden shelf. I turned it on and tried to calm myself by listening to some music. Man, my chest was going to explode! I closed my eyes anticipating for the girl of my dreams to call out my name and sit beside me.

"Hey."

I opened my eyes. It was Sam. Oh god, I think I'm gonna die.

She knocked on the window and sat. I turned the radio off. "Hey. I was just going to say..."

"...That we should kiss?" She completed my sentence.

"Just so both of us can get it over with?" I asked her, unsure of what I was feeling right that moment.

"Hmm." She took a deep breath. "Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with."

She moved closer to me. "And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as its over with!"

I looked at her staright in the eyes. "Totally, and we'll never tell anyone."

"Never."

We both fell silent for a few seconds. "Well, lean." She ordered me.

I obeyed her and did what she told me to do. I slowly leaned to her and closed my eyes as I planted a kiss on her lips. Our lips met and I tried to make this kiss really unforgetable. I had a sudden rush of happiness, excitement and fear inside me and I felt dizzy as soon as we parted. It was the best eight seconds of my life.

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, that was uhm..."

"Nice." She said, looking away.

"Yeah nice uh..."It was really an awkward moment for the two of us even though this already happened before, I was still acting like it just happened for the first time in my life. I still can't get used to it.

"Good work." She said, pursing her lips. I took a quick glance at her, stealing a look on her face as she stood.

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you, you too."

She turned around and prepared to leave. Just as when she was about to walk away, I called her. "Hey."

She glanced at me.

I smirked. "Hate you."

"Hate you too." She smiled.

And then it hit me.

_I love Sam_ _more than anything in this world._

I just couldn't let it happen to her again. I won't let her die. I should tell everything to her!

I stood up. "Sam!"

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath. I'm going to tell her now. This is it. I don't care what happens to me, I don't care about the consequences.

I held her hand tightly. "Listen, I have to tell you something."

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

Oh gosh, I miss writing! We just had our intramurals at school and I have to cheer up for our team/year. Anyway, thank you for the awesome reviews you're giving me. I'm afraid my next update will be already next week because I need to prepare for school. Study!

So, what do you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Did I satisfy you? Please review! It really means a lot to me! I am open in any kind of criticism. =)

Have a nice weekend!


	10. iSee World War III

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 10 : iSee World War III**

"Listen, I have to tell you something."

My lips were trembling. "Sam, promise me you'll believe anything I say."

She looked at me straight in the eyes. It probably meant yes.

"Sam," I closed my eyes for a second and organized the words in my head. I was gathering courage. "Sam you're-"

"SAM, FREDDIE!"

It was Spencer. He was running to us and paused to breathe some air when he spotted me and Sam together. _Darn, why now!_

"Sam..Freddie..." He was gasping for air. In exhaustion, he sat on the floor, placing one hand on the wall. "Carly she's... Oh god, I need your help!"

Sam dropped my hand and drew her attention to the twenty six-year old artist. "What happened to Carly!"

"She..she's..." Spencer pointed at the door and without hesitation, Sam ran to where her best friend was, banging the door open and leaving me. Spencer followed her slowly and closed the door behind him.

I stared at the spot where Sam stood a couple of minutes ago. In a blink of an eye, my chance was gone.

Silence surrounded the fire escape, the only sound I can hear was the honking of the cars below. My fingers brushed my brown hair and messed it up. "Aargh!"

Then I felt someone move behind me.

"Whos' there?" I asked, looking at the corner of my eye.

"Freddie, what the hell were you thinking!" Someone hissed on my ear.

"Travis?"

It was him. His arms were crossed. He looked very...mad.

"Do you know what happens if you tell her?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Then why were you telling her!"

Wait a second did he just..? He was practically yelling at me! "DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME! YOU DON''T KNOW WHAT I FEEL! SAM'S IN DANGER YOU KNOW THAT? I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! I JUST WANT TO SAVE HER! I WANT HER TO LIVE!" My hands were clenched to fists. I wanted to punch him right in his face. I was so pissed off.

"I do because I was once human like you."

I stared at him. That was unexpected. "What?" I hissed.

He nodded. "I am just like you."

We fell silent. I bit my lip. A thousand questions began forming in my head. "Travis, just what the hell are you?"

"It's none of your business anymore. What's important here is your situation, not mine. Do you know what could happen if you successfully told her?"

I didn't respond. A half of me didn't want to know and the other half just wanted him to spill it out.

"The people around you will start to disappear. Slowly, the world erases their existences because you're ruining the time. Like for example, when you were just to tell Sam everything, someone from your loved ones will start to vanish. It's because you're messing around with the natural order and Sam's time of death will draw nearer. You're rushing it by telling her what will happen. And you don't want that, don't you?"

I looked away and tried to calm down. I sat on the floor and looked up to him. "Why does it always have to be them? I was the one who traveled back in time and obviously, the one at fault. Why does it have to be the people around me?"

He knelt so we can see eye to eye. "Every action has its own consequences. You rewinded time so when you go back to the present, prepare for the price you're going to pay. I know I should have told you about this earlier but you're still confused. Are you ready to accept what lies for you in the future?"

So I really do have to pay for something. I realized that what I was doing was entirely useless. I can't save Sam and what hurts the most is that I have to accept the bitter fact. "Yes, I have to."

"Very well then." He put his hands on his pockets. "The only thing you can do that won't make any difference is telling her that you love her." He smiled. "At least yo can do that."

I looked at my feet. "Wouldn't that change anything? I mean, I am still doing something I-"

I looked around. He was gone-_again_ and every time I wanted going to say something, Travis just disappears. Annoying.

Oh god, I'm starting to hate this.

_**To: Carly**_

_**From: Freddie**_

_**Hey Carly, what happened last night? Sorry, my mom wouldn't let me go outside anymore and when I texted Spencer, he told me you're ok.**_

I waited for a few minutes. My cell rang and when I checked it out, it was Carly. Yay!

_**To: Freddie**_

_**From: Carly**_

_**No it's okay. I was fast asleep. LOLJk. Actually I passed out. Maybe because I was really tired last night..IDK. But don't worry, Sam already took care of me but in return, she said I have to treat her in GS. :) Strawberry splat. :")**_

When I read her reply, I felt guilty. It was my fault. I'm stuck! I can't tell Sam. Carly's life was in danger. So I composed a reply, shaking the thought away.

_**To: Carly**_

_**From Freddie**_

_**Groovie Smoothie! Let's meet in the afternoon. I'll be bringing my laptop so we can read updates from the iCarly website. I'm sure thousands of your fans have already sent their votes in the new poll I've made in the server. GTG, Mrs. Briggs is coming to my desk. I shouldn't be texting right now. :D**_

So I met up with them in the Groovie Smoothie, I waved at T-Bo, and sat on the empty chair next to Sam. Carly's bag was on the other seat so I have to sit beside her which was totally .. making me happy. I wanted to bring up what happened last night but we swore not to talk about it. Whatever. Soon, Carly's going to find about it anyway.

"Here's your smoothie." Carly passed it to me. I was looking at Sam while sipping my smoothie. My eyes widened.

"IT'S HOT!" I stood up and went straight to the bathroom. I heard them laughing.

_"I'm gonna get you someday!" _I muttered under my breath. While I was on my way, I accidentally bumped on a girl in a pink top and skirt. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

I froze. Same blond hair, same blue eyes, same figure, same face.

"Melanie?"

She smiled at me, her eyes sparkling. "Have I met you before? How did you know my name?" She asked in a flirty way.

I looked back to Sam.

"Oh, my twin!" She immediately went to Sam and Carly's table and greeted Sam. "Sis!"

Sam's facial expression changed. Her eyes turned into stones. "Melanie?"

Melanie smiled. "Sam!" She hugged Sam tightly and Sam rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The blond demon asked her replica.

Melanie brushed her hair with her long black nails. "I'm staying with you from now on."

"WHAT! NO!" Sam stood up. "You're in no way going to stay here! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"

"Have a seat..Melanie." Carly offered.

"Not thanks. I'm not sitting with losers. See yah at school!" She opened the door and the wind chime played with the wind, letting out a gentle sound of bells. Melanie gave Sam an evil, wicked look and walked away in her high heels.

Sam glared at her sister. I didn't know they hated each other this much.

"Did she just called us losers? Oh my god!" Carly stood up from her seat, her nostrils flaring.

"Fredamame, I need to punch something!" Sam yelled at me.

"W-wait!" I grabbed my bag from my seat and held it up high. I never imagined World War III happening again-not when I am still alive!

And I still have the hot smoothie in my mouth. Do you wonder how I can manage to speak clearly?

Weird right? But this is Benson in front of you.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

Hey yo Seddie Warriors! I was really inspired to make Chapter 10 today because of you. :) Your reviews really made my day so I am posting this. Yay! Melanie's here! I can't wait to write the action the Sam VS. Melanie fight will bring you in the next chapters. And Kristoff will be appearing soon. Probably in the next one. And I forgot to put this up in the previous chapter...it's the link to my tumblr account of iTurn Back in Time. I edited the previous chapters (grammar usage) and there's a little preface there ( it's not a prologue...it's actually what happened when Sam was being hit by the taco truck) named "_January 18th_" (day of Sam's death). Here it is, I hope you visit it : .com/ Just scroll down so you can see the very first entry.

So what do you think? Reviews please. :)

Bye! :D


	11. iSee Rivalry

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 11 : iSee Rivalry**

_"No, I mean, I am not used to seeing you like that. It was like you can't—uh, forget it."_

_"It was like?"_

_"I said forget it, okay?"_

What was Sam trying to tell me back then? It had hit me just now that I was actually missing something.

_"So you will be returned to the "beginning" and let time pass. When the time comes for Sam to fulfill what fate has left her, you are going back to your original world and start living normally. There are still things that I haven't told you."_

And Travis was driving me crazy. Sometimes he would just pop out from nowhere and then vanish instantly. I don't know if he's still there to help me because he stops me from saving Sam from death. I really wanted him to just knock it off but if it weren't for Carly, I would have blurted out everything to Sam—which was bad. Really bad. Everyone would be disappearing after I ruin all of it. I still wasn't quite sure why everything will be turning out just like that because Travis kept on spilling bits of facts that I am supposed to know. He doesn't tell every single thing to me.

"Freddie, hello?" A hand waved in front of my eyes. It was Carly's.

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Something's bothering you. Tell me." Carly gently placed her hands on her lap and paid more attention to me. She was waiting for an answer.

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong with me." I raised an eyebrow. Crap, I suck at lying! I even thought I was a good actor before!

"If you're not going to tell me," Carly put a spoonful of food in her mouth and chewed it in before finishing her sentence. "I am going to make you." Her eyes narrowed into slits.

I gulped. "No you can't."

"Yes I can." She smiled evilly. "I will figure it out." She dropped her spoon in her plate and startled Sam who was playing with her pasta since we arrived in the cafeteria.

"See, even Sam's hiding something from me." She grinned.

"NO! I AM NOT HIDING ANYTHING! I PROMISE! CROSS MY HEART!" Sam exclaimed.

"We'll see." Carly stood and picked up her tray and returned the plates to the counter. When she left, Sam went back to spacing out again, resting her chin on her left hand while twisting the noodles on her fork.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Sam sighed. "You."

I dropped my spoon as loud as Carly's. "Puckett…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "And you believed me." She munched on her pasta and finished it after five minutes. I was staring at her and I didn't realize Carly had already gone back to her seat until I heard her giggle beside her best friend.

"What?" Sam sounded disgusted.

"Nothing. I just can't stop thinking that you're actually in love with each other." She laughed.

"Eeew!" Sam and I said in unison.

"Hey, can I join in?"

Our heads turned to the lady in a purple short dress. She was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, her face covered in make up, evidently seen in her glossy lips. "Hi sis."

"I thought you're not sitting with losers?" Sam pointed her silver fork at her twin.

Melanie sat beside me, brushing her hair to her back with her fingernails. "Actually I just thought of making you as popular as me."

"You are?" Carly faked a laugh. "I didn't know that."

"Now you know, bitch." Melanie smiled.

"Oh, I'm scared!" Carly rolled her eyes.

I looked at the two girls bickering. "Hey Carls, chill she's just—"

"No Freddie. Melanie is declaring war." Sam stood up and leaned forward to Melanie. "Back off."

I was speechless. How brave these girls could be? I have no idea.

Melanie smirked. "Yes, I am declaring war. And I will have you raise your white flag at the end of the day."

"C'mon guys, let's go." Sam grabbed her backpack and went on without waiting for Carly nor me. I saw Carly give Melanie a just-die look and left the table silently. Melanie smiled at me.

They're giving me the creeps.

When I entered English class with Sam and Carly and sat with our usual places, Carly opened up the discussion.

"Sam, are you sure she's your sister! She's totally—"

"Different." Sam finished. "I know. And my mom prefers her rather than me. When Melanie moved in Seattle and went to stay with us in the house, my mom was really happy to see her. She asked why Melanie went home and she answered with a 'Because I want to stay with my dear sister.'" Sam mimicked Melanie's high-pitched voice as she talked. "I knew she was a total bitch and I hate her for that! I didn't have any clue why she turned to a whore when we both grew up in the same house when we're kids! I want her out of my life this instant!" Sam's nose flared in anger. Her hands clenched into fists and hit the wooden desk in front of her. "I swear Carly, I'll do anything just to make her out of my life, I SWEAR!"

"Chillax. I'll think of a plan to sabotage her." Carly patted Sam in the back. "Girl power." She showed a cheerful smiled.

"Um, would you mind to let me in the conversation? I'm the only guy here." I protested.

The two girls glared at me.

"Okay."

Mrs. Evans came in. Carly and Sam dropped the conversation and sat down properly in their seats. Everybody fell silent when they saw a new kid enter the room with our professor. All girls held their breaths including the two girls I sat beside with. Sam bit her lip and Carly glanced at her. It was as if they were trying to do telepathy on their own. Carly broke the silence with a "Oh man he's hot."

I stared at the transferee. He's not that cool but I admit he's quite good looking. I glanced at Sam and saw her going head over heels with the guy.

What's wrong with Earth? Has hell frozen over?

I looked at the new student carefully. Nothing special. Just the average nerd you see in your daily life. He had jet-black hair, jade eyes and a pale face. His eyeglasses were sliding down to his nose. He was tall, about 5"7 I think. His garments looked expensive as they were worn neatly on his body. I bet Carly has already fallen in love with him. But I won't let Sam.

"I want him." Sam grinned.

Oh no. I have to stop her!

"Sam, what's cool with the geek over there? He's just—"

"Shut up Benson. He's way too handsome compared to you."

I felt a huge block of stone fell on me. Ouch.

I glared at glasses-boy (yes that's my nickname for him, stupid nerd). Feel my wrath!

"OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU KRISTOFF CARTER!" A girl suddenly burst out in the tense atmosphere. All heads turned from her to this Kristoff and everyone (well except for me) waited patiently for his answer.

"Yeah."

The girl fainted. What the hell?

The glasses-boy caught my eye. I immediately looked away when he looked at me. At the corner of my eye, I saw him walk towards my seat and when I checked if he was beside me, I saw the black haired boy smiling at me. There was a huge smile across his face.

"I'm going to beat you, Benson." He smirked.

What's wrong with this guy?

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

OMFG, sorry for the long wait!

Hate it? Love it? Please review! It really means a lot! =)

So, the dream I was referring to (see iSing Lady Gaga) will be happening on the next chapter (sighs). I'm really glad that I am able to update now. I am so blessed to have some wonderful reviewers like you so as a big thank you to you, I'll be putting up the names of the reviewers who are supporting me in my story BELOW.

There's a new character here! What do you think of him? I have this little preview about him that I think will help you guys to know more about him. Don't worry, this isn't kind of spoiler or something. I don't want to put something like that.

Kristoff Carter

A former delinquent, he transfers to Sam's school and becomes a straight A student and is determined to beat Freddie from being the top student. Kristoff and Freddie become rivals, especially on winning Sam's heart.

Also, when you drop by on my page, don't forget to vote on the poll I've made. Thanks!

As promised, these are my beloved reviewers:

**LaUr3n - ShAuNy **

**Fiddlegirl**

**KarlaRockAngel**

**Ang**

**luvtheknot**

**Dude Your Awesome8**

**caye**_  
_

**Logan Henderson Is Mine**

**KatherineMP20**

**Author Penholder**

**RosalieTheBrave**

**Some Random and Anonymous Guy**

**daydreamer1998**

**OhSoIris**

**Ultimatereader14**

**johnh8616**

**hankie212**

**babewivbrains**

And to all who have subscribed to me, set me us their favorite author and favorited my story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! **  
**


	12. iCelebrate

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 12 : iCelebrate**

_Beep, beep_

There was a text message from Carly. I wonder what it was. My hand went down to the bottom of my pocket and reached for the phone vibrating. It was tickling me. _Keypad unlocked._

The message said:

_Freddie, need some help here. We have a problem in the studio. : ( Sorry for bothering you at a time like this. Please come ASAP._

Carly's place was only next-door so it just took me a minute to get there. It was a sunny Saturday morning. I had a great feeling that moment and I didn't know why. Whatever. Who cares?

Without knocking, I turned the knob and entered Carly's apartment. After going inside, I realized that I should have knocked first. I looked around. Nobody was here.

"Hello?"

I expected someone to respond but no one came. My voice echoed through the walls of Carly's apartment as I trudged myself to the stairs on my way to the studio.

At last I reached the pink door that says iCarly. It was the door to the studio but before going in, I decided to take a peek inside. It was pitch black. The lights were turned off. I went in to check and took a few steps. With a bang, someone closed the door behind me and the lights flickered open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FREDDIE!"

My eyes adjusted to the light. There were the three of them; Carly, Sam and Spencer in front of me. They were wearing party hats in different colors, dancing their asses off as Carly turned the music on. Sam used the poppers and Spencer blew a golden trumpet.

"Parteh, parteh!" Sam danced to the beat as she raised her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, parteh, parteh!" Spencer followed. "Here Freddie. This trumpet is my present for your coming of age."

"Thank you." I thought something was weird with the trumpet. Anyway...

"Freddie, it's time to blow the candles!" Carly excitedly brought the cake to me with sixteen candles neatly placed on top of it. She winked. "Hey guys, let's sing!"

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday…happy birthday to you!"_ The trio sang in unison. Sam was clapping her hands when she smiled at me. Her face was flushing with excitement.

I smiled back. I'm now getting the feeling that this day would turn out great.

"It's time to make a wish!" Said Spencer.

I nodded. I closed my eyes and paused for a moment to think for a wish. _Oh, I know!_ I blew the candles and smoke came out from the tips.

"Happy 16th birthday Freddie!" Carly hugged me soon after she placed the cake on the table.

Spencer raised his hand and gave me a high five. "Nice one, dude."

"Thank you so much guys!" I glanced at Carly. "I didn't know that _this_ was the problem you were talking about."

I thanked them over and over again. There was a big grin written across my face

"Let's eat!" Sam grabbed the whole plate and ate the chicken on her own. "I gotta love chicken!" She munched on her food when she realized that something was missing. "NO GRAVY!" Sam whined.

I laughed. "Sam, this is _my_ birthday. Not yours." I grinned.

She looked at me sternly then back to her food.

Wait, did she just ignored me?

"Sam?"

She glanced at me. "What?"

"What's wrong?" I sat beside her and gave her a worried look.

"Nothing." She denied as she quickly took my eyes off of me.

"Are you sure?" I insisted.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Eat!"

I laughed again. "Okay." I must have been just weird.

We partied all day. We sang together, danced…everything! We went to different stores and stopped by Groovie Smoothie and ordered the usual thing. We planned the events for our next webisode for iCarly but ended up laughing together at the crazy ideas Spencer was giving us. Carly told us to just enjoy the rest of the day without worrying to much about it and reassured us that she'll be the one to manage it all.

It was extremely exhausted. No worries, the day was worth spending! This was probably the best birthday I'd ever had…with Sam.

"Good night Freddie." Carly waved at me as she closed the door.

I looked at Sam beside me who was acting different throughout the whole day. I think this was just going too far. I need to ask her. "Hey, can I talk to you?" It has been a long time since the two of us had spent our time together.

"About what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me."

We ended up on the fireplace where we shared our first kiss. We sat on our usual places. A minute or two passed before Sam broke the silence. "I thought you were going to tell me something?"

I know. I was thinking whether telling her about the future or not. "Oh yeah. Uh, actually, uh…" I was running out of words. Freddie, think of something!

"Haven't you gotten over it yet?" Sam asked bluntly.

That surprised me. I didn't see that coming. Sam was sure strange.

"You mean… the kiss?"

She nodded.

My eyes widened. "I thought we swore to each other that we won't be speaking of it ever again?"

She licked her lips. "I don't know. Somehow, it got stuck on my head and I don't why. I have been thinking of it almost every day and obviously cannot tell Carly about swore that we wouldn't tell anybody, right? I don't break rules."

"You are. You actually just asked me about it."

"And you too because you're talking to me."

There was a long pause. Man, how could this be so awkward? I never imagined Sam telling me about what she feels. I thought she would just ignore the whole thing but it was actually the opposite! Or was she just...?

"Yes," I replied sincerely. "I haven't gotten over it." My heart spoke with my mouth. Shoot! I am starting to feel regret!

Sam looked away. "Oh."

"Uh," I didn't know what to say after wards! What to do?

"What?"

"Why are you acting so weird today?"

She clenched her fists. "I was just trying not to upset you on your most important day."

This stuff was getting confusing. "What do you mean?"

"You know it's my hobby to tease you right? As a gift, I am not torturing you today. But it was too hard for me so I decided to keep my mouth shut and spend the whole day quiet. Understand?"

Woah, another blast from Sam.

"That's it?" I cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" Sam looked troubled.

I smiled at her. "I think I have to thank you for that." I leaned to her and crushed my lips into hers. I can feel her breathing. She deepened the kiss as she let me enter her mouth. Her hands grabbed the sleeves of my shirt as we kissed. I held her cheeks as she brushed my hair with her hands. I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes were closed at the moment, bringing me relief. When we pulled apart, I felt my heart beating inside my chest.

"Sam I…"

"Don't come near me." Sam flinched. "I'm sorry, Freddie."

Tears stung her eyes and I sensed a pang of guilt. Sam stood and walked away.

Crap, what did I do!

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

Hi, I am back! Sorry for the long wait! I promise to update for the next few days! :))

What can you say about this one? Love it? Hate it?

And also, thank you for my awesome reviewers in the previous chapter. =)

babewivbrains, born2write8, Dude Your Awesome8, Ang, daydreamer1998, john8616, hankie212 and .danashannon =)


	13. iRun

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 13: iRun**

**

* * *

**

_"I hate you, Benson. I hate you. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"_

_

* * *

_

**Freddie**_  
_

It has been a week since Sam started avoiding me. I tried talking to her. She always responds with a shrug then looks away. I didn't know what to do until this idea came up.

We were in Carly's apartment, getting ready for the next iCarly webisode. It's still an hour before the rehearsal begins but I decided to come an hour earlier to ask for Carly's help. But this time, it really surprised me when I saw Sam earlier than usual, sitting on the couch next to Carly and talking to her. They didn't notice me entering from the door.

"Sam, you have to tell me."

"No." Sam shrugged. "I'm fine, Carls. You don't need to be worried that much!"

"But Freddie—" Carly stopped in mid-sentence. "Hey.."

I think she saw me. Yeah, her eyes were staring at me like she just saw a ghost.

"Hi." I said trying to act nonchalant. "What's up?"

Sam looked at my direction and our eyes met for a second. She broke it and went to the fridge immediately as soon as she saw me. "I want baaacon." Sam sang as she opened the fridge.

I sat down with Carly on the couch on the same spot where her best friend was sitting a moment ago. It was still warm. "Hey, did she tell you anything yet?" I whispered.

"Not yet." Carly hissed. "But I'm trying to. She was just about to tell me something when you showed up. Wrong timing, Freddie! Why now? That was a good chance!"

"I'm sorry!" I hissed back but my voice caught the blond demon's attention.

"What are you two whispering about?" She asked, her eyes filled with suspicion as they darted on Carly and me.

"Nothing."

Carly stood and changed the topic. "Who wants some special lemonade?" She smiled weakly, trying to wash up the awkwardness among us three. But it seemed not to work. Ugh.

"Eew, gross." Sam attacked a can of pineapples with a knife. It stuck on the upper part of the can.

Carly shook her head in disbelief as she crossed the room to get the lemonade on the fridge and poured on her glass. There was a lemon at the side of the glass and a red straw diagonally standing inside it. Classy.

"Hey guys, check out my new sculpture!" Spencer cam hurling out from his room holding a hammer. It reminded me of one of those inventions he made that almost cut Carly's head off.

"No thanks." I smiled bitterly.

"Okay." Spencer sadly went back to his room.

Sam's phone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

I wondered who was that. Her face went blank while her phone was on her ear and with a snap, she ended the call and slowly put it back on her jeans' pockets.

"What's the matter?" Carly asked, putting the pitcher on the table.

Sam gulped. "My mom she's…"

"She's what?"

"She just…"

"SAM!" Carly raised her voice.

"My mom called me. She said she found _Dad._"

Carly put her hands on her mouth. "Oh my God."

I gritted my teeth. Then I realized something… Why didn't this happen before? I don't remember anything about Sam finding his father.

"Travis…" I muttered under my breath.

"Travis?" Carly asked.

Oh shoot! "H-he's… mom's… uh… plumber! Yes, plumber. Travis is Mom's favorite plumber and he does really good on his job." I nodded, trying to convince Carly. Hope this works.

"Oh. Your mom's got favoritism, huh?" Carly grinned.

"I gotta go. Bye." Sam ran to the door.

"Wait, what about the rehearsal!" Carly yelled. It was too late—Sam already shut the door behind her.

"Carly, I have to go too. Sorry." I smiled apologetically and left Carly.

I heard her say, "Oh geez."

I followed Sam secretly. She was crossing the street. The same street where she 'died.' The memories flashed on my head but I shook them off, knowing it wouldn't help at the moment. I needed to see where Sam was going because my brain instructed me to without even knowing what I was doing. I crossed the street too, secretly following her behind. She turned left.

We were on the nearby park, me still tailing Sam as she continued walking. Thank God she still hasn't noticed until now. The street was a little dark; the lampposts old and rusty. The other one had its light blinking on and off, and then died. The only thing that kept us right on our track was the lamppost a mile past us It wasn't enough to light up the road.

I didn't realize until now that Sam's place was actually dangerous, with all these lights blinking on and off and the wind brushing up on our skin. It was chilly outside. It was good to know Sam can endure this whole stuff everyday and this made me realize why she wants being with Carly all the time. So that she can feel secured.

But then, I saw a black figure coming near Sam and walked beside her. Who was that? I walked nearer to her and then realize that it was a robber. I saw the knife pointed at Sam, shining a little.

I have to save her! My instincts had taken over. My body moved on its own, finding myself punching the robber and kicking him. The knife flew out of his hand and he fell down the dark pavement. I immediately grabbed Sam's wrist and ran.

"FREDDIE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Just run or he'll catch us!"

She nodded and ran with me. Sam could run very fast, her leg muscles working coordinately with her bones. Even tough she was thin, her physical strength was very incredible. Good thing I could catch up with her. I looked back. I saw a band of robbers running behind us!

"Sam, they're following us!"

Her long blond hair swept across her face and she immediately shove them out if her sight. "Quick, I know a place where we could hide!"

I followed her and ended up on someone's yard. I watched the robbers go away and disappeared in the distance. I sighed and relief and realized that I was still holding Sam's wrist. I immediately dropped it.

"You…" I panted, catching for my breath. "You okay?" I looked around. "Where are we?"

"My house."

My eyes widened. "This is _your_ house!"

"What, got a problem with that?" She snarled.

I shook my head. "No. Nothing! Absolutely nothing!"

"Why were you following me?" Sam hissed. I could see her eyes sparkling under the moonlight; the cloudless night paved the way to the shining stars in the sky. Her bright blue eyes were striking.

"If it wasn't for me, you could have been dead!" I exclaimed.

I saw Sam flinch at the word.

"Sorry."

"But why were you following me?" She asked in a serious tone, keeping her voice low.

"I-I don't know. My head told me to. I felt something was going to happen."

She lied down on the grass. "Okay." She sighed.

"Why were you avoiding me?" I clenched my fists. It took me a week to prepare of this.

"Because of what happened a week ago." She shrugged. " You kissed me—again. We promised not to speak of it and—"

"But you were the one who started it!" I cut her off. "But… I know it's my fault for kissing you so… I am sorry."

She looked away.

"Apology accepted?" I raised my eyebrows, hoping she'd already forgiven me.

"No." She spat out.

"That was cold." I lied on the grass with her, looking at the sky. "Tonight's a full moon." I smiled.

"I know right?" She said sarcastically.

"Aww, you're so mean." I pouted.

"I hate you, Benson. I hate you. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!" Sam punched me in the arm.

That was so cute. Then I made a sudden move again. I hugged her.

"Freddie, what are you doing?" Sam panicked.

"I don't know what to do if I lose you." I closed my eyes.

Sam fought back. "Hey, let me go!" She whined. "You nub!"

"NO."

"You Benson! You're going to pay for this!" The she bit me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I let go of her.

"Told ya." She smirked. "Hey, this doesn't mean that I've already forgiven you!"

"I know." I smiled.

We both fell silent for a while.

"Sam, I've got to tell you something."

"What is it?" She said, irritated.

"Don't go anywhere else on January 18, 2010."

She crossed her arms. "Dude, that's next year!"

"I know. But something's going to happen on January 18."

"Are some kind of…" She paused. "Freddie?"

My chest was tightening. I couldn't breathe.

"Sam…" I choked.

"Oh my God, what's happening to you? Freddie!" Sam shook me in the shoulders.

My head hurts. Sam was fading.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

Dude, I missed writing so much!

I have news for everyone. I am joining in a writing contest in my country (haha) and it's entitled, "What is Good Government to Me?" It's a nationwide contest so I am really nervous about it. Two of my friends are also joining so wish ourselves good luck!

I know I haven't updated for a while. The last one was last week. And, to thank you all, I am posting last chapter's reviewers! Yay!

Dude Your Awesome8, johnh8616, rOcKeR4Liif3, Ang and .danashannon

Please review! It really means so much to me! =)


	14. iGet in Trouble

**Iturn Back in Time**

**Chapter 14 – iGet in Trouble**

_Sam_

_

* * *

_

"_I thought I was dreaming, but when I opened my eyes I saw it was real. I knew it all along."_

_

* * *

_

He vanished.

I can't believe it. He just vanished.

I was talking to him only a few seconds ago but now, he's gone. He vanished in thin air.

I was right. Freddie was keeping something from me. I got up from the ground and searched for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. Where did he go?

I wasn't too shocked about this. Actually, I've been spying on him for already three weeks. I figured out some things weren't normal so I kept an eye on him. Good thing I have this paranoia or else I wouldn't have known anything about him. Plus he just said something about January 18, 2010 which was too strange for him. Why would he talk about the future if he hasn't seen it yet?

I began suspecting him that very same day this year. It was when he collapsed when we were doing iCarly. Don't you think it's weird for a person to ask for the date and time of the year when you have been with someone for a long time? I have watched things like these in the movies. Don't you think Freddie has a supernatural power or something?

No, no,no, no. Freddie is a nub. A nub. Nubs don't see the future.

Or do they?

Darn! Why do I keep thinking about him? But what happened just now wouldn't stop me from getting answers from him once he comes back. Maybe my imagination was just playing with my head for me to react this way. Sometimes I feel so weird about myself. Yeah, maybe I was just imagining things.

"I thought I was dreaming, but when I opened my eyes I saw it was real. I knew it all along." I mumbled to myself.

Was he even with me? Or was it just my imagination? No, it can't be an illusion. I can still feel the warmth of his hug on my body, lingering for quite some time now. I don't know what's right or what's wrong now, or if have already gone crazy or not. I just hope things won't go out of control after this or else...

I can't tell this to Carly, or Spencer.. to anyone! I don't know why myself was telling me to keep it from others. Probably to keep them out of trouble? Was there even trouble?

Aaargh! The only thing I am capable of doing now is to hope everything will go back to normal as soon as possible. There couldn't be any magic going on, right?

"Samantha?"

I looked around. It was Dad.

"Pops?" I smiled.

"Come over here, sweetie." Dad opened his arms wide.

I walked to him obediently and had my arms around him. He was a tall man, in his middle 30's like Mom and has a kind face. We have the same eyes. When he smiles, you could see laugh lines at the sides of his mouth. He is such a loving guy. No wonder Mom fell in love with him but unluckily, their relationship didn't work out in the past.

Yes, I lied when I told Freddie that this was my place. Well, the it was a half true. Dad told me that I can go stay here anytime. I have kept this a secret from Carly, Freddie and Spencer because I am still not ready to tell them about this. I have met Dad only a week ago when he and Mom saw each other at a bar. I didn't know what Dad was doing there but I am pretty sure what Mom was doing there at the moment; trying to make herself drunk after a guy dumped her. Oh well.

Mom and Dad never got married. For some reason, I think I knew why. Mom had me and Melanie when she was just sixteen. They were still in high school then. They committed the biggest mistake of their lives and that was me. That was some of my reasons why I couldn't tell my friends about this lovely secret.

After giving me a squeeze, Pops held my hands. "Let's eat inside."

I nodded. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. It's the first time I'm having my dinner with them as a whole family. I am so happy.

We got inside and I was surprised to see another girl in the dining table. She had black shoulder length hair, pale skin and green eyes. She resembled Carly a lot—except for the eyes. She looked at me with a stern look in her face.

At the other side of the table was Mom, in her red evening backless dress. She looked gorgeous tonight, the first time I have seen her _normal. _Red lipstick. So Mom._  
_

"Everybody's here! What are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Pops clapped his hands in delight. I looked at him with fascination. He seemed to be very happy with all of us around.

"Sam, go sit next to Kate." Mom told me.

I went to my sit and sat next to the girl who looked like Carly. She seemed to be very timid.

"Hello." I waved at her, trying to be nice.

"Daddy, who is she?" Kate asked Dad in her small voice. She's very cute.

"She's Sam, your older sister."

"What?" Kate and I exclaimed in unison.

We both stared at each other. I have a younger sister? Really? I can't believe this!

That's when Melanie showed up, in a purple and black outfit and heels. She always wears heels. Don't her feet get tired of them?

"Hey guys, have I missed something?" Melanie asked.

For the first time, I communicated with her with no spite in my words.

"You have no idea."

* * *

_Freddie_

"_Don't go anywhere else on January 18, 2010."_

"_Dude, that's like next year!"_

"_Just promise me that you'll never go out on that day."_

"_Freddie? Freddie! What's happening to you?"_

"_FREDDIE!"_

I woke up from my deep sleep, only to find myself in a dark room. Everything was black and empty. I can hardly see anything. What's weird is...I can still see myself.

I looked up and down not finding a single thing related to where I was probably minutes ago. Where the hell am I?

"Sam? Are you there?" I got up, checking if she was there.

"No, she's not."

A voice of a girl came out from nowhere. I turned my head left and right to find the source but the dimness of the room seemed to have blinded me. I wasn't even sure if I was inside a room.

"Where is Sam?" I asked in a desperate voice.

"She's everywhere but not here."

That made me confused. "What?"

"She could be in the future, the past, the present. But not here."

"Wait, who are you?"

A familiar figure came walking towards me, wearing a long black cloak. Its hands revealed itself from the long sleeve and took its hood off. _She _had pale skin and icy blue orbs. Relentlessness was marked in her eyes and her face gave off the look of someone I already know. She smiled at me.

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe it.

I opened my mouth to speak but she placed a thin finger on her lips and hushed. "I am not who you're thinking right now."

Confusion washed up my brain. I swallowed.

"Sam?"

She shook her head. "I am not Sam. But I am a part of Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Sam's Death."

My eyes widened. "You're Sam's what?"

"Death."

My jaw hung open. What the hell is happening?

"Sit down and let's have a talk." She sat on the flat surface below us. I copied what she did. We were both sitting on the ground in front of each other.

"Do you mind explaining what is happening right now?" I crossed my arms as I waited for her to speak.

"That's why exactly I sent you here."

"Wait," I paused. "You're the one who dragged me here?"

She nodded.

"What? Why!"

"I wanted to tell you something about your situation. Your time is running out."

I cocked an eyebrow. "But I still have a year to-"

"Freddie, you messed up with _it_!" She exclaimed.

"You mean, _time?"  
_

"Yes! I'm glad you get it!" She yelled. She was really, really Sam-like.

"I can't help it!" I rolled my eyes. "I have to do this! I love her and I have to save her!"

"Freddie, it's not my fault about Sam dying, okay? I'm here to clear things out. I am Death, and my task is to take Sam on the 18th day of January, 2010. But what you are doing is speeding the time and making her time pass twice as usual!"

"You mean, it's my fault Sam is dying?"

"No, not you exactly. It was your wish. You wished you would turn back in time right? Actually, that was against the rules. No one can ever go back in time! No one!"

"But I succeeded on going back!"

Death sighed. "This is another thing we have to discuss about. No one can ever go back in time. I have no idea how you landed here or how you did it!" She paused. "Wait, did someone just...?"

"Someone helped me go back."

She bit her lip. "Oh no."

My eyes narrowed. "Why?" I can sense something.

"Freddie, _you_ are in trouble."

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Hey! What do you think of this chapter? This is my first time writing two P.O.V.s in one so I guess I just did this right. :)**

**Also, I have edited the first few chapters of iTurn Back in Time. Tell me if it has gotten better! =)**

**My fabulous reviewers in the previous chapter by the way are: Ang, hankie212, Dude Your Awesome8, Oh So Iris, johnh8616 and Geekquality !**

**WAIT!**

**To thank you, I am planning to do a request for my 70th reviewer. I'll do what he/she asks me to write but make sure it's only Seddie. Hahaha. =))  
**


	15. iSee A Ray of Light

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 15 : iSee A Ray of Light  
**

**

* * *

**_Sometimes, you wish you could start your life over again. Sometimes, you wish that you are a whole different person. Well, I did. And fate gave me another chance. A chance to make things right. A chance to love everybody else and accept myself._

_

* * *

_

_Freddie_

"Freddie, you _are _in trouble."

I swallowed. My head has gone blank at the moment.

"Freddie? Hello?" Death waved her hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah." I blinked. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Save Sam."

My eyes widened at the same time my jaw fell to the floor. "Okay, so I gotta save her from the bad guy, whoever he is, turn myself into a superhero then celebrate and guess what; Death takes her and Sam dies. Wonderful idea!" I said sarcastically.

She glared at me. "Dude, I am serious! You are being manipulated! You gotta end this!"

"But HOW?" I yelled at her angrily.

"I have a plan."

* * *

_Sam_

"Something's wrong here." I whispered to myself.

"Samantha, did you say something?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "Dad, please call me Sam. I don't like it when someone calls me _Samantha._" I cringed at the name. Eww. What has gotten to my desperate mom to name me Samantha? Who names their kid Samantha anyway!

"Okay."

I glanced to Kate, _my _little sister. I watched her eat. I can't believe that I still have another sister besides Melanie. I mean, I always thought that we were the only siblings in the world but look at this, I have one more! Let's cross our fingers that Kate isn't like Melanie. I don't want another bitchy girl for a sister.

To my surprise, Kate looked back at me. "Who are you staring at?" She snapped.

Woah, that was super unexpected. "Is there something wrong with looking?"

"I don't like it when someone is staring at me. Get back on your food." Kate said rudely.

Instead of retaliating or talking back, I smiled to myself. "You are really like me."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Whatev."

"Kate, is that the proper way to speak to someone who's older than you?" Dad asked Kate.

"But Dad, she is scaaaaary." Kate pouted.

"Shut up kid." I lost my temper. Nah, I was just teasing her. Testing Kate if she's really a Puckett. I know she wasn't a Puckett. She's only my half sister. But that doesn't mean she's not like me. Come Kate, retaliate!

"Shut up you too!" Kate answered back.

Haha, see? Momma's got a _real_ twin. Way to go Puckett!

"Kate?" Pops looked at her.

"Pops, I'm sorry. Swear never do it again." Kate swore.

I can't stop smiling to myself. Come to think of it. Maybe having another sister isn't a bad idea. It's actually the best! I have someone whom I can relate to whenever I feel pranky or hungry. But I hope she's not out for my favorite food.

Melanie was looking at me. No, she wasn't just looking. She was _glaring _at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snapped.

Melanie licked her lips. I hate seeing my identical looking so bitchy. It's like looking at the mirror seeing the most horrible sight in the world. GROSS!

"Hey Mel, what do you think is better?"

It was a boy in his teens, probably the same age as mine. As I looked at him, I realized that he was familiar.

"Samantha Puckett?" The boy grinned. His jet black hair was messy, a style I always loved seeing on boys. How I wish Fredwad would stop wearing his dorky hairstyle. Wait, why was I thinking of the stupid nub anyway? Puckett, are you going crazy? Stop it!

I nodded in surprise because he knew my name. "Who are you?" I asked, pointing my fork at him.

He laughed hysterically.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Man, I really have no idea who he is. Gimme a second. Oh gosh! This is...

"Kristoff Carter?"

He grinned. "Yes, I am."

"Woah. Wait, wait, wait, wait. What the _fuck_ is happening here?" I looked around. Everybody was looking at me, making me feel uneasy.

Melanie stood. "Sam, can you come with me?"

Without complaining, I followed Melanie to the garden, Kristoff beside her. I was looking at them from behind and noticed something was wrong. Was Melanie planning something again?

We stood a few inches away from each other, Melanie and Kristoff standing next to each other closely. To my surprise, their hands intertwined.

My eyes widened.

"Sam," Melanie sighed. "We are in a relationship."

I cocked an eyebrow. "So?" I paused. "Hey, you are not a two-timer aren't ya?" Why does she still keep on following Freddiefer if she's together with Kristoff? I remember those times the dork will complain about her stalking.

Man, tonight's mind blowing!

Reasons: One, I just saw Fredduccini disappear in thin air which still creeps the hell out of me. Two, I have a little sister Kate who is my carbon copy. Three, my mom is going crazier than she was and four, I have this psychotic sister who's in love with some nub-or Kristoff. I don't know!

One word to describe this: EPIC.

"No, Sam. Don't get yourself wrong. Actually, we are just following what Carly told us to do." Melanie said.

"CARLY!" I yelled.

Melanie nodded. "Yes, when we met on the Groovie Smoothie two weeks ago, Carly and I were just acting. She told me to pretend that I hate the iCarly crew and develop a crush on... wait, what is his name again?" She glanced at Kristoff.

"Freddie." Kristoff mouthed.

"Oh yes, Freddie. He's the technical producer right? Oh and then, he contacted Kristoff when she knew there were exchange students going to Ridgeway High. She also asked me to transfer to your school too. I asked her why she was doing this. Carly replied with a _So I can teach my friends a good lesson._"

"And what was that lesson your talking about?" I interrupted.

"She told me that you guys are never honest with your feelings and that she's tired with your bickering and fighting. So she devised a plan and decided to make things go her way." Melanie explained. "And I don't really hate you Sam. I have changed. Yeah, I admit that I have been rude to you these past few years but I realized that I was wrong. All wrong. I realized that when I met Kristoff." She looked at him.

"I'm sorry for all the things I have done to you. I know that it's hard for you to forgive me but I am hoping that you can accept me someday. As your sister." Melanie started crying. "I am sorry Sam."

Tears stung my eyes. Puckett, get a hold of yourself!

"You are my sister after all." I hugged Melanie.

We cried like ten-year old sisters who have fought over a Barbie doll. Of course that never happened when we were young because Melanie has got all the dolls in the world. And I have my Hot Wheels. Yeah baby!

One more thing, I hate Barbie.

But then, like matured women, we forgave each other. It was the sweetest thing I have ever done to my sister in fifteen years. Turning sixteen on April 17.

We wiped our tears and laughed. "Oh my gosh, Sam, I never knew you could cry that hard!"

"Me too." I grinned.

We let go of each other and Melanie started talking again. "Kristoff was supposed to make a move on you." She smiled evilly.

"What? He never did!"

"Yeah because when he found out that you are Samantha Puckett, the worst bully in the school, he chickened out." Melanie turned to punch her boyfriend in the arm.

"That didn't hurt." Kristoff stuck his tongue out.

"Oh yeah? Would you like Sam to do the punching?" Melanie joked.

"No way."

The three of us laughed. I looked at my sister in a new light. I began asking myself this question: _Why did I hate her?_

I knew the answer. I was jealous of my own sister. I was too preoccupied of thinking that she was a lot better than me, that she was prettier, that she was smarter, than she was a hundred times liked by everybody else. So I tried to be different. I tried getting attention.

But things were starting to clear up, like a storm subsiding. The dark clouds were slowly vanishing and white fluffy ones showing up. The sun was starting to shine.

"Carly would kill us if she knew that you found us out." Melanie giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll get things on my hands. I hate you, bitch." I grinned.

"Hate you witch." She grinned back.

We started laughing our asses off again. This was the best night of my life.

Sometimes, you wish you could start your life over again. Sometimes, you wish that you are a whole different person. Well, I did. And fate gave me another chance. A chance to make things right. A chance to love everybody else and accept myself.

Now, the only thing to worry about is Freddork. I wish he was safe.

Where are you now?

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Hey to the people! May I present to you, Chapter 15!**

**Important announcement: I am ending this story soon.**

**Sorry to say this but there are only a few chapters left so maybe this is the right time telling you this. Don't worry, I'll be starting with a new fic as soon as this is over.**

**Anyway, last chapter was a huge success! I never thought you will really like that one! And to thank you, these are my reviewers for last chapter: johnh8616, mekaylawrotethis, Kris, seddieSUPERFAN101, hankie212, bluejay63, KarlaRockAngel, OhSoIris, Dude Your Awesome8 and Geekquality!**

**What do you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? What do you think will happen in the next chapters? Will Freddie be able to save Sam? Will everything go well for Sam? But the most important question is... did you like this chapter? :D**


	16. iHave A Promise to Keep

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 16: iHave A Promise to Keep  
**

**

* * *

**

_"Promise me that after you have been through all the trials in your life, you'll love someone and be happy with him forever."_

* * *

_Sam_

I walked back and forth in Carly's apartment, thinking of a number of reasons why Freddie wasn't able to get home that night. It has been twenty four hours since he disappeared. My knees shook every time the idea of him being killed comes in.

Last night was the last time I saw him. Carly was sitting on the couch with Spencer, her face buried in her pale hands. I couldn't tell if she was crying or not but when the phone rang, her face lifted up from her hands only to reveal tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll get it." Spencer went for the phone, hoping it was Freddie. Marissa was inside their apartment, waiting for her baby's call.

We were all silent as Spencer talked through the phone. The tension was building up. The longer the cold machine pressed in Spencer's ears, the sadder Carly's face has become. She was sobbing so I hugged her tightly, trying to remove the anxiety she was feeling. "Carly, I'm sure Freddie's alright." Those words were bitter. I was lying. I have to convince myself that what I was telling my best friend was true.

"How can you be so sure, Sam?" Carly looked up to me. "Last night when he left…I didn't know that was the last time I was going to see him!" Carly's lip trembled in fear.

"Hush," I patted Carly's head. "Don't say that. The nub is alright! He's a geek and I am pretty sure he's got all those weird stuff with him, probably a laser gun or whatever. That Freddork is smart!" I closed my eyes, trying to picture Freddie's face smiling. But what gets in my mind was a picture of him lying lifelessly in a dark pavement somewhere in the streets of Seattle, rain pouring heavily from above, soaking his body.

I opened my eyes. No, it couldn't be.

We tried calling Freddie's number but we couldn't reach him. We were like this since a couple of hours ago and it's already the dead of the night, only the gleaming city lights of Seattle were keeping the place alive.

Spencer put the phone down. "It was Socko."

That's when Marissa came bursting at the door, all in tears.

Fear shook my entire body. As I saw her drop to the floor in her knees with the phone in her hand, these thoughts came to scare me.

_Why didn't you tell them about last night? You saw Freddie! Tell them!_

I shook my head. I couldn't tell them. There was this something that was holding myself not to speak. If Fredweirdo was here, I'm sure he would tell me to keep my mouth shut about last night.

My mouth started to quiver. _Keep your mouth shut, keep it shut._

But my lips betrayed me. My voice came out a little shaky. "Freddie is-"_  
_

All heads turned to me. As soon as the words came out, I felt a sudden rush of regret flow. I wanted to run, hide and forget about everything. I clenched my teeth, trying to stop the pain in my throat. I held myself back from tears. Finally, I gave up.

_Pucketts don't cry! _A voice said in my brain. The teardrops went quickly out of my eyes as I blinked. This was my vulnerable side. I cried harder in defeat.

Everything felt like crashing at my feet. Now, the Sam you know is crying, her image of always being the tough girl in Ridgeway High utterly wrecked in front of these people.

Marissa opened her mouth to speak. "My baby just called. He's safe."

Everyone sighed in relief except for me. I wasn't breathing at all since the thought came in. But thank God he was safe.

He was safe.

Carly and Spencer hugged each other and Marissa got up from the floor, wiping her tears. "He said he'd be back."

"When?" I asked desperately. Oh please, tell me when!

Marissa shook her head to my disappointment. "He said _soon_. I told him I'll be looking for him but he said he is just okay and no need to worry about! God, I don't know what to do!" Marissa crossed her fingers. "Help us!"

It was in Marissa's eyes that divulged me that she would never give up on her only boy, those brown orbs lighting up with hope and determination to find him. I hate to admit this, but this was Marissa's strength of character.

And the night ended with Frednina's mother going back to their apartment and saying she would wait for Freddie. On the other hand, I went back home to Dad's and said goodbye to Carly and Spencer. I was exhausted and cried my eyes out when I'm alone in my room that night. I never noticed myself drifting to sleep.

* * *

_"Sam, promise me that you won't change."_

_I was talking to someone I don't know. All I knew was that we were sitting next to each other in a white room. He was so familiar to me._

_"No, of course I wouldn't change. Why?"_

_He shrugged. "Sam, promise me you won't ever tired of eating bacon."_

_I grinned. "Of course not! Bacon's like the best food in the world! And ham!"_

_He smiled at me. That was the kindest smile I ever saw. "Sam, promise me that you'll take care of your family and love them with all your heart."_

_"Woah. That was some kinda personal subject, bro but I will take it as an advice. Yeah, I will."_

_"Good. Promise me you'll never ever get tired of protecting Carly."_

_"You know, you're weird. How did you know Carly?" I put a hand on my forehead. "Oh, maybe you know her because you were watching iCarly! Aren't you taking an autograph?" I joked. "Nah, I was just kidding."_

_"I know, I know."_

_I stared at him for a minute. "You seem familiar. Sure we haven't met before?  
_

_He shrugged. "I don't know. Sam-"_

_I interrupted. "Dude, this is abuse." I grinned. "It's now your turn. Promise me you'll tell me your name as soon as this thing is over."_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"Okay then. Proceed." I rested my chin on my hand.  
_

_"Sam, promise me you'll be happy with your life and that you'll be living it to the fullest, not even regretting a single thing you've done."_

_He's getting creepier. "Chiz! I'm always happy! Momma's always happy!"_

_"Promise me that after you have been through all the trials in your life, you'll love someone and be happy with him forever."_

_I fell silent after that._

_"Promise me?"_

_I looked at him, wondering why he was asking me to do all those things. "Okay." I nodded obediently._

_"Now, what you have to do is keep these promises and swear you'll fulfill them as long as you live. Deal?" He offered his hand._

_I took it. His big hand was so warm. "Deal." We shook hands._

_"Now, it's time to tell me your name." I smiled._

_"My name?"_

_"Yes!" I said excitedly._

_"My name is..."_

Somebody shook me up."Sam, wake up!"

"WAKE UP!"

I opened my eyes. And there was the face of Melanie, looking worried. "Sam, you were screaming in your sleep! Were you having a nightmare?"

Every inch of my body was covered in icy sweat and my bed covers twisted like a straitjacket. "I was?" I was certain that I wasn't. It wasn't even a nightmare to begin with! What the bloody hell were they-

"What was that?" Mom came bursting into the room. Kate was behind her. "Is everything fine?"

Melanie nodded. "Yes Mom. Sam was having a nightmare."

Kate looked at me with a blank expression.

"You can now leave. I'm fine." I lied to them, lying down again on the bed. "No worries."

They all left except for the little lady who had her eyes on me for not quite some time. "Kate, what are you doing here?" I smiled weakly. "I-I'm fine."

She closed the door behind her. "I know you are dreaming of him again."

"Dreaming of who?" I asked, pretending to remain clueless about things.

"I always hear you mumbling and screaming in your sleep. You were like that since you moved in here with your mom."

"Yeah I know. It has been three months right?" I laughed. "Quite a long time."

"No. Don't change the subject. I know what is happening."

"Kate, you're a very intelligent girl. Whatever you know, please don't tell it to everybody, okay?"

With a nod, she left my room silently. Yes, it has been three months. Quite a long time since he disappeared.

I got up from the bed and sat on the windowsill. I have a French window in my room. I looked below, checking if someone was there. Pop's house was really big enough to let the whole family live here. He is a pilot so he's not around most of the time. But he does get home every weekend.

We temporarily stopped doing iCarly. Since the Freddie incident, none of us have rehearsed for the next webisode or plan anything for the show. We weren't complete. Life wasn't complete without the nub.

In a distance, I saw a boy with brown hair and eyes standing a few feet from the house. I looked closer.

My heart beat went faster and faster. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Freddie?"

Then, exactly that moment, a voice whispered in my ear.

"Keep your promise, princess."

My heart skipped a beat. I spun around.

"Oh my God." I said, throwing my hands onto my mouth.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Hi so this is Chapter 16! Hope you like this one. I have this written the same day I have written Chapter 15: iSee A Ray of Light. I'm doing the writing as much as I can because in a week, I'll be having my fourth quarterly examinations. :D If you also have the time, please visit my profile and take part of the poll. :)**

**And about my next Seddie fanfic...**

**I am currently planning on it. I think the title "iRise to Stardom" would fit it. I won't be telling you much about the details not until the final chapter of iTurn Back in Time. So, what do you think of this new fic? 8D  
**

**Oh wait, I can't possibly end this chapter without thanking you guys. :3**

**mekaylawrotethis, hankie212, johnh8616, Dude Your Awesome8 and Geekquality! :D  
**


	17. iReturn

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 17: iReturn**

* * *

_"Do you trust me?"_

_The words blurted from his mouth suddenly, his hand outstretched to reach hers. She looked at it with hesitation but when his eyes met hers, silently telling her to decide that very moment, she knew what she had to do._

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock, hands on her mouth as her eyes welled up tears. She couldn't control them anymore and let them all out, cried in front of the boy she waited for months. She never admitted it to herself but Sam always knew there was a place for Freddie in her heart, a special one which she didn't let to be touched.

In front of her was Freddie, now different with his grown up self. He had developed such firm muscles, broader shoulders and spindleshanks in a course of only three months. It wasn't much to his surprise when the blond girl burst into tears so sudden and kindly let her cry on his shoulder.

No one spoke for a few minutes until Sam was through with her crying and quickly turned away from Freddie to wipe her tears. She didn't understand why she had missed him so much, why she longed for the dork she always bickered with. Her mind was filled with indistinct thoughts and Freddie stood behind her, waiting for her to ask the first question to rise up in her head.

As soon as Freddie expected it to be, Sam's voice filled the air. "Why did you leave?"

He was motionless for a second, deciding whether telling Sam would be the best decision to make. But then he chose not to speak and remain silent.

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked in exasperation. She turned around. Only seeing him made her cry once again. Closing his eyes, Freddie hugged her and whispered in her ear."

"Hush, don't cry."

It didn't seem to work. Sam hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let him go again. There was an unexplainable feeling that quivered her while in Freddie's embrace. Her head rested on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

Freddie at last let go and put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Come on, Pucketts don't cry."

_How did he know that? _Sam thought. _It looks like he knew everything about me, the way he stared at me. I feel abruptly transparent._

"How did you know that?" Sam asked, wondering about his knowledge of things.

"You told me once." Freddie smiled.

"No, I never did that." Sam denied.

"You are just about to. In the future." Freddie's smile quickly transform into a grin, his face lighting up.

"What?"

Freddie dropped his hands from Sam's shoulders. "You are ought to know soon."

"Please Freddie, don't hide anything from me. I always hate being the one who waits and stays clueless about things while you go handle the circumstances on your own." Sam shook her head slowly. "I don't want that."

"Then, are you going with me?"

"Going where?"

"Do you trust me?" The words blurted from his mouth suddenly, his hand outstretched to reach hers. She looked at it with hesitation but when his eyes met hers, silently telling her to decide that very moment, she knew what she had to do.

"Yes Freddie, I will go anywhere with you." Sam answered, taking his hand.

"Very well then. Close your eyes, princess."

Sam found the princess thing weird and at the same time, right. It felt like it fit, those words of endearment coming out from him. _It's not really words of endearment, __but rather a simple expression of sweetness to keep me calm. Freddie's got this planned, I know it. He got this planned._ She knew Freddie was dependable and more mature than her.

"Don't open them until I tell you so, okay?"

Sam nodded. _I trust you, Freddie, I trust you._

* * *

Sam can hear loud honking. Astounded, she asked Freddie where they were. "Where are we?"

"Seattle."

Sam smiled. "I know. But, _where in Seattle?_"

"Just wait. Don't open them yet unless I tell you so."

Sam nodded obediently and tightly clutched to Freddie's hand. She was nervous about what they were going to do. _Keep your eyes shut, Sam, keep them shut._

Sam felt Freddie stop. "Now, open them." He said.

Sam opened her eyes. They were now outside Carly's apartment, the sun shining above them as bright as it could be. Cars were on the streets and people walking past them, hanging on to their tight, busy schedules of the day. Business men in coats were looking at their watches from time to time, checking if they were ahead of their schedule or not. Sam turned to look at Freddie but he was gone.

"What the hell-Freddie, how did we?"

Below her feet was a camera with a note. It looked familiar. She bent down to pick the small paper and read the note that said:

_Bring this to the iCarly studio. Make sure no one sees you when you go there. Place this camera at the same spot where I usually lay my camera after we're done with iCarly shows and rehearsals. After that, get my cellphone in my room in the drawer next to the cabinet and text Carly that I have bought a new camera. Quickly return it to the drawer where you find it and silently go to Carly's house and get some popcorn. Eat some and go upstairs and wait for me and Carly to get there. When she says she wants to do iCarly, just agree and go with the flow._

_- Freddie_

She picked the thing and carried it with her hands and put the note inside her pocket. With one last look outside, Sam entered the lobby and Lewbert started yelling again, telling her to leave his lobby fast. Sam was pissed off and threw him a dirty finger as she was pressing the elevator button.

"Go fuck yourself, Lewb."

Thank goodness the elevator doors closed, or else Lewbert had succeeded on hitting her with a pot. She stuck out a tongue and laughed.

_Am I dreaming? Oh God. _Sam slapped herself. It wasn't what she thought it would be, that she would just fall from her bed with a loud thud and wake up from her deep sleep. It didn't happen. She was still holding the camera, perfectly held in its place.

She did what Freddie told her. After placing the camera where Freddie instructed her where to, she sneaked in Freddie's apartment. She was surprised the door wasn't locked and that could have meant that Marissa was inside. Quickly, she tiptoed to Freddie's bedroom as she watched Marissa on the couch, reading a book. _Probably one of those nasty books about sanitation. _Sam thought as she walked past the counter. Suddenly, a vase fell and crashed to the floor.

_Marissa caught me. _She thought, panicking. "Oh my God, Freddie, tell me what to do!"

She saw Freddie's bedroom and quickly went inside, closed the door behind her. From there, she could hear Marissa yelling.

"I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU, BURGLAR! THE PHONE'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND I CAN CALL THE COPS ANY MOMENT!" Marissa yelled. "I-I AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!"

Ha! Her voice was shaking!

_Sam, Freddie's cellphone! _Her mind yelled at her, the voice in her head panicking as much as she was. She searched through the drawers and she remembered what the note said :

_After that, get my cellphone in my room **in the drawer next to the cabinet** and text Carly that I have bought a new camera._

_In the drawer next to cabinet! Where is it? _Sam's eyes searched for the wooden container. There it was, near the French window. She opened the first drawer and quickly drew out the blue device. Marissa's shrill voice echoed from the other side of the door, banging on it. "I just called the cops! Now, get out there!"

"Oh my God, what am I gonna do? Uh..." She spotted a door right next to the bathroom door. She turned the knob.

_It's open._

She opened it and went out the other side. There was a secret passage way to the fire escape where Freddie and she had their first kiss four months ago. She was glad that she found a way to escape but memories filled her mind and made her a little unfocused about her escape.

"Yes, there's an exit that leads to the hallway to Carly's apartment. Thank goodness, I'm safe!"

She turned right and found herself in the hallway she was talking about and headed straight to Carly's. Sam didn't bother knocking and went straight inside. There was Spencer, making Spaghetti Tacos in the kitchen, talking to Gibby.

"I said it was green Jell-O!"

"No, orange!"

"Green!"

"Orange!"

"Green!"

She went upstairs and entered the iCarly studio. She found her favorite bean bag and rested there. She began making a text message to Carly, saying Freddie had already bought a new cam.

"Hey Sam! Time for iCarly!"

It was Carly. The voice startled her and made her jump from her seat. _I still haven't finished the test message! Wait!_

'Send.'

As soon as Sam had pressed send, everything dissolved into nothingness.

"What is happening?"

Someone whispered into her ear again. "Close your eyes."

_Freddie?_

"Now, open it."

She was back in Seattle. Only in a different time. It was raining, the heavy downpour wetting her skin. Her clothes were drenched and felt heavier than usual.

Sam looked around. "What the hell is-" She saw an appliance store. There were five televisions on display. One had a reporter from CNN reporting the weather.

"As what I have said earlier this morning, we're gonna have a rainy night. Today, January 18 2010..."

_January 18, 2010? Wait, that does sound so familiar..._

_**"Don't go anywhere else on January 18, 2010."**_

"January 18... what's supposed to happen today?" Sam crossed the street, her thoughts on the date. Suddenly, there was a scream from nowhere.

"SAM!"

She glanced to the right. "Freddie?"

And there was a blinding light, a light that looked so staggering to her, shining on her eyes. There it was, a huge taco truck on the way. She had just realized that the stoplight was still green.

There was a loud crash. The last thing she heard was Freddie's voice.

_"Freddie?" _Sam laid down on the dark pavement, unmoving. She couldn't see clearly. The last thing she knew was Freddie called out to her.

_Freddie..._

And it was pitch black.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Hello! A long time since I last updated. Sorry guys! I have been so much busy but now, I'm totally free!**

**What do you think of this chapter? It's the first time I've written in General POV. Tell me what you think. Sadly, I think there are only two or three chapters left. Awwww. :(**

**Special thanks to: johnh8616, OhSoIris, hartful13, Dude Your Awesome8, Geekquality, veeheart914, hankie212 and mekaylawrotethis!**

**Also, if you would want to, you can participate on the poll on my profile. Thanks! **


	18. iWake Up

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 18: iWake Up**

* * *

_"__It's all my fault."_

* * *

Sam found herself in a familiar white room. She felt odd. For the first time, she knew she was dreaming.

Sam sat quietly in the corner, her legs tucked to her stomach. She waited patiently to the boy who have been visiting her every night to talk to her. She loved talking to him. His bright smile makes all her troubles fade away. There were times that she wished she would not have to wake up anymore but this time, it was different. For some reason, Sam felt she should be doing something else. But she sat there still and waited for him.

Finally, the boy appeared. He gave her a pat on the head and she looked up. He smiled.

"Freddie?" She murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Freddie didn't answer. He sat beside her and waited for Sam to talk.

"I'm dreaming, right?" Sam asked.

Freddie smiled at her. "I don't know."

Sam fell utterly silent. "For a split second, I thought..." Sam paused, searching for the right words. "I thought you're leaving me...leaving us."

"I wouldn't that."

"Good to know." Sam hid her face. Those words of assurance made her comfortable a little bit. But her anxiety hadn't disappeared completely. She felt the urge to tell him about it. _I'm not sure if this is the right thing. Maybe this nub could help me. I mean, he helped me with the thing with Missy, right? _Sam took a deep breath and said, "I need your help."

"With what?"

"Geez." Sam put a hand on her forehead. "God, I shouldn't be doing this." _What did I do? Oh, for goodness sake._

"Come on, you can tell me anything."

Sam didn't speak for a moment or two. Freddie broke the silence. "I want to, but I can't."

"Why?" Sam looked at him.

Freddie gave her a sweet smile. Sam felt her cheeks burning and turn deep red.

_Chiz, what's wrong with me?_

She looked down at her knees to hide her funny reaction. "Stupid nub." Sam smacked Freddie in the arm. "Proves that you can do nothing. No wonder Carly doesn't return your feelings."

"That didn't hurt."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Really?"

Freddie sighed. "Here we go again."

"What?" Sam snapped.

Freddie giggled. "Nothing."

Sam pulled Freddie's hair. "Try laughing again or I'll rip your head off."

Freddie's eyes widened. "Oh my God-I'm sorry Sam! Aw, my hair!"

Sam pulled off. "Know your boundaries. Mama plays to win."

"I know, I know." Freddie fixed his hair. He looked back again at Sam and spoke in a serious tone. "Hey, remember to keep your promises, okay?"

Sam looked at him, confused.

"Promise me, okay?"

The blond girl nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Freddie leaned. Sam didn't see it coming. Freddie kissed her in the forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO BENSON? ARE YOU TIRED OF LIVING!" Sam freaked out. _Oh my God, oh my God! __I__ can't believe he kissed me! _She stood and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare do that again!"

"You get cute and cuddly when you're angry, Sammy." Freddie teased.

Sam clenched her fists and threatened him. "I'm going to kill you!"

"You don't have to."

Sam's face got terrifying more than ever. "Shut up Benson you-" Sam stopped in mid sentence. The nub disappeared. "Where did Freddiefer go?"

And for some peculiar reason, Sam wanted him to come back and thought it was impossible.

* * *

Sam's eyes flickered open. A bunch of people were surrounding her; Carly, Spencer, Melanie and Carter.

"SAM!" Carly shrieked. She hugged Sam and cried. "Oh my God Sam, you're safe!"

"Woah." Sam raised her hand signaling for some help. Spencer took it and helped her sit up straight. "Chiz, what's with the horrifying faces? Did I die or something?"

Melanie burst into tears.

"Okay so, what's happening here?" Sam rose her eyebrows.

Carly cleared her throat. "You almost got hit by a truck. Thank God you're alive. Freddie saved you!"

"Wow, I can't believe that dork had some muscle. Puberty had struck him indeed." Sam nodded, smiling. "Anyway, where's the nub?"

No one spoke for a moment. Everyone looked away.

"Hello?" Sam waved her hand. "Ouch, wait, I've got some bruises!" She threw a skeptical look. Her heart pounded. "Guys," She gasped for air. "Where's Freddiwina?"

"He's..." Carly trailed off. She buried her face in her pale hands. Spencer patted her and lead her to the door.

Sam knew something was up. She looked around her. Sam removed the wires on her body. They did hurt a little. She forced herself to get up and made her way to the door, limping and ignoring the pain in her right leg.

"Hey, Sam! You can't get up! You're still weak!" Carter grabbed her in the arm.

Melanie shove Carter's hand on her sister's arm. "No, don't stop her."

Sam closed the door behind her. She searched every room she came across in the hallway and peeked every window, hoping to see Freddie. At last, she found him.

"Freddie..." She whispered. Something bulged in her throat. Her eyes started to water but she held her tears back.

She knocked on the window, trying to wake him up. "Freddie, Freddie..." Her voice got weaker and her throat became sorer. "C'mon, wake up!"

She mustered the strength she could gather and banged on the window. With every bang, she called him as loud as she can.

"Freddie!" _Bang. _"Wake up!" _Bang. _"You stupid nerd!" _Bang. _"Fredducinni!"

Until the single ounce of energy she had was drained, Sam never gave up on him. She pleaded and pleaded, screamed at the top of her lungs and wailed. All she wanted was to save him. He became her everything that moment. Sam was scared of letting him go. For the first time in her life, she realized something was hidden underneath.

She had her own reasons...reasons she payed no attention to. She thought everything was fine the way it was, until this day came.

It was why she always bickered with him.

It was why she kept telling him to give up on Carly.

It was why she was banging on the window and telling him to wake up, even if it sounded impossible.

It was because she loves him.

Then someone went behind her and stopped her, pulling her away from the room. She tried fighting back but she was too weak and frail. He made her sit on the ground and she cried and cried.

"FREDDIE!" Marissa came running in the hallway. "Where's my son?"

Sam can hear her shouting. "OH MY GOD! FREDDIE!" Marissa looked around and saw Sam on the floor crying. "What happened Sam?"

Sam tried to speak. "Fr-Freddie was.." Her lips trembled and she choked. "Marissa, he's..." More and more tears came out.

"Sam, tell me everything!" Marissa placed her hands on Sam' shoulders. "Tell me!"

"He got hit by a truck." Someone replied for Sam.

"Oh my God." Marissa put her hands on her mouth. "It can't be!" She rushed to the window and cried. "My baby!"

_I can't take any of this anymore. __I love him... I love the nub... I love Freddie!_

Marissa let out a small scream and slid her back against the wall. Sam tried to get up and peeked on the window.

She couldn't believe her eyes. She wanted to disappear that instant.

It was a flat line.

There was a long beep in the small monitor and a green line occupied the front. Sam stood there in shock, blaming herself of what she had done.

_It's all my fault. _She screamed in her head_. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!_

"No Sam, it wasn't." Someone spoke. Sam glanced to her right. Standing beside her was a tall man in white.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Travis."

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**And this is Chapter 18! What do you think about it? =) Sorry if I got you all confused in the last chapter. I intentionally left it that way. Now, the story's in its action. :D**

**The reviews reached 101! As in one-hundred-and-one! Thank you!**

**Reviewers for the last chapter are: Brasileira, WingsFlyEra, Dude Your Awesome8, TnxDan, Mark C.K., Geekquality, hankie212, mekaylawrotethis and hartful13!**

**Also, I'm starting to work on my new fanfic called iRise to Stardom. Hope you'll watch out for it. Thank you for all the support you're giving me. I won't be here if it wasn't for you, guys. :D**

**~edit~**

**Hey! I've edited this a little because it was badly written before. :) Hahahaha, anyway...have you heard Rebecca Black's "Friday"?**

**_We so excited. Today is Friday, tomorrow is Saturday and Sunday comes afterwards._**

**LOL.**


	19. iRead the Letter

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 19: iRead the Letter**

* * *

"_I love you, Sam"_

* * *

_Sam_

"My name is Travis." A guy beside me introduced himself. He was tall, had brown hair and eyes. His eyes were the same as Freddie's, but his was kind of...empty and cold. He wore a sad expression. Now that I looked closer to his face, I realized how much it resembled Freddie's. Only a little bit maturer.

I began to think. I heard his name somewhere. Someone have mentioned him, only I can't remember when.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"I am here to help." Travis answered. My eyes widened in horror.

"How can you help him?" I said angrily, pointing towards Freddie's body. "What can you do about his situation? He's...he's _dead_!"

"No, he isn't. Not yet." He replied, shaking his head.

"What?" I hissed.

"He isn't. You can still save him."

"H-how?" I asked impatiently.

"Come with me," He offered his hand. "It's now or never."

I stared at his hand, unsure of his actions. I barely know this guy. Can I trust him?

I closed my eyes and asked for Freddie's help. _Help me, Freddie. Help me._

A voice spoke in my head.

_Don't._

My eyes flickered open. I shoved away Travis's hand.

"I'm sorry but-" I was just about to finish my sentence when someone patted me at the shoulder.

"Sam?"

I turned around. It was my twin.

"Mel? Uh, wait a sec. I-"I stopped in mid-sentence. When I looked back, Travis was gone.

"Sam, are you okay?" I heard Mel ask me.

I nodded. "Yes, I..." I trailed off. I glanced back to Freddie's body. Deep down, it hurt even more. I wanted to rip my chest out so I can remove the pain.

_Please, take the pain away. _I pleaded.

"It's alright, Sam." Melanie hugged me. "It's alright."

We broke down into tears. I can't stop crying.

"He's gone now." I whispered. "Freddie's...gone."

Melanie squeezed my hand. "Be strong for him."

_I'll try, _I said to myself before the last streak of tears streamed down.

_It's all my fault._

* * *

I was discharged out of the hospital the next morning. Mom went to pick me and Mel up early so we can avoid the traffic. My sister assisted me to the car and sat beside me at the back seat. It was very kind of her to do that.

Kate was there too, being in her usual behavior. I caught a glance of her as I got in the car but she immediately looked away. No one said anything until we were already in the free way.

Mom and Mel talked about other things while I stared blankly out of the window. I saw cars moving and speeding in the opposite direction, change lanes and swerve. I watched them go until the last lines of Melanie's caught my attention.

"_Yeah, Freddie's a nice guy. I've taken a liking on him before, when I went back here to Seattle to visit you and Sam."_

I glanced at her.

_What?_This was mental and emotional torture.

I studied Melanie's face as she continued talking. She seemed happy while talking about him. I guess Freddie's the kind of person you can never forget.

He loves to talk about techy stuff. I remember the times when I would tell him to shut up when he started talking about those things that fascinate him, and say that it was boring me.

Well, I never really did. In fact, I loved it.

I was starting believe that everything that has happened was because of one reason. Whatever that was, I'm going to find out. I never gave up on one thing, especially if I really wanted it. I want answers and I'm going to get them myself.

I was dropped off in Bushwell Plaza. I told them I'm going to visit Carly and talk about some stuff with her.

I entered Carly's apartment without knocking like I usually did. Spencer was in the living room, sitting on the floor, doing another crazy sculpture.

"Hey Sam." He greeted me. I forced out a smile.

I asked for my best friend. "Where's Carly?"

"Oh, she's at school now. She'll be back home in a few minutes." Spencer replied without looking at me.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot." I sighed. "Today's Wednesday, right?" Dang it, I lost track of time.

"Yes." He nodded. Spencer got up. "Are you alright? I mean, you just got discharged and I think you should be resting."

"Pfft. You know I don't like staying at home, right?" I smiled weakly. "If Carly gets home, tell her I'm in the studio."

I went upstairs and looked for the studio, my most favorite place in the world. This was where we get to bond with each other, laugh and have a good time. As I stepped in the room, memories flooded my head like a million crazy thoughts. I started crying again. In front of me was Freddie's things.

There was his laptop. As soon as I saw it, I walked my way to the object and touched it with my hand. This was Freddie's most favorite thing in the world besides his camera. I lifted it, planning to take it with me to the purple bean bag. When the laptop was already in my hands, I saw a white sheet of folded paper under the place where the laptop rested a while ago.

I unfolded the paper and put Freddie's laptop down gently. As I opened it, my heart skipped a beat.

_Dear Sam,_

_ Hi. I hope you're not reading this. Because if you are, it means I am already dead._

_ I have lots of things to tell you and I'm not sure whether they will all fit in this paper or not. I wrote this before I disappeared, not knowing if I can still come back. Hopefully, I will. But that would be impossible._

_ I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but I can't. I was afraid of the consequences but now, I'm not. I realized that you have to know the truth._

_ Sam, I've traveled through time. I'm from the present. I went back to the past because I want to save you. In the present, you died from a road accident. You got hit by a taco truck on January 18, 2010._

_ If you're reading this, it means I succeeded in saving you. For me, you alive is enough. I want you to live. I want you to live a happy life._

_ Promise me you wo__n't change. Whatever happens, don't stop being yourself. I like the way you are. Don't ever get tired of being the aggressive girl who teases me a lot whenever you see me. I want you to be exactly who you are before all of this happened._

_ Don't ever get tired of protecting your best friend, Carly. I know you're a lot stronger than her. That's what I admire the most about you. You are strong, Sam. Prove it by keeping this promise._

_ Promise me you'll be happy with your life and live it to the fullest. Don't regret any single thing you made in your life. I want you to be happy. Eat lots of ham and bacon if you want. They're your favorites, right?_

_ Lastly, promise me that after you've been through all of this, you'll be ready to love someone you know who'll accept you for who you are. I've already seen the future and trust me, you'll be living a happy life. You'll have two kids._

_ Before I end this letter, there is something I want you to know. _

_ I love you, Sam. I always have. I want you to know that. When you died, I regretted not telling you. And now that you know, I feel free._

_From the dorkwad who made your life miserable,_

_Freddie_

After reading the letter, I cried non-stop. It felt like something stabbing my chest. I wanted to scream. Freddie never knew I loved him back.

I love you, Freddie, more than anything else in this world.

_I love you._

* * *

**Erika's CHiz**

**Hey guys! What do you think of this chapter? :) Love it? Hate it? :O Well if you hate it, don't ever dare reviewing anymore. LOLJk.**

**I hope you liked this one!**

**-edit-**

**I forgot to add my fantastic reviewers. It's because of them I went this far. And the reviewers for last chapter are: **

_**Dude Your Awesome8 (As always. Thank you so much!)**_

_**sox1996 (You made me laugh by your comment!)**_

_**WingsFlyEra (I am so glad that I made you enjoy my story. I am putting my best in everything I write.)**_

_**Geekquality (Hey, I haven't made my promise to you. Don't worry, the story would be up in no time. I'll just message you when I'm done.)**_

_**hankie212 (Aww, you're so nice! I really appreciate you reviews.)**_

_**mekaylawrotethis (You're asking me if it's a happy ending? Just wait. You'll see *wink*)**_

_**hartful13 (A big thank you for your last review. You made me realize my mistakes.)**_

_**TnxDan (I know I've been saying this to you a lot but I don't think a simple "Thank you" would return all the good things you've done for me. I know you're quite busy at school but you still find time to read and review. Thank you so much like a million times! I'm glad I met you here in Fanfiction!)**_

**I'm now writing Chapter 20. It's probably the final chapter. I'm also thinking of an epilogue. What do you guys think? ^^  
**


	20. iReplica

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 20: iReplica**

**

* * *

**

"_I looked back at him, only to notice the difference between his outer appearance now, comparing to the past. He somewhat looked colder and stiffer, transforming to a person neither I, Carly, Spencer nor his mother didn't know."_

_

* * *

_

_Sam_

I have never been this lonely in my whole life. I am tired of crying. I've never been this weak before, so vulnerable and fragile. I hate myself. I was the cause of Freddie's suffering, I was the cause of his death. And it makes me the worst person in the world.

I'm dying inside. I don't want to live.

I sat on the purple bean bag and held the letter close to my heart. My mind started drifting away from reality. The pain won't find me, I hope. My eyes shut, locking myself to a world where I can be alone and forget about everything.

But then the contents of the letter flashed again in my head, reminding me of all the things Freddie said.

_I love you, Sam. I always have. I want you to know that._

I'm going to keep my promises.

I opened my eyes and told myself to be strong, just like the Sam Puckett everyone knew. I know I can do this. Freddie knows I can do this.

I place the letter in my pocket so no one can see it. At the corner of my eye, I saw something glinting and I turned to look what it was. It turned out to be the Freddie's camera, shining under the light in the studio on his table. I got up and walked to it. Then I remembered Freddie ordering me to place it here and started thinking of why he wanted me to do that. I placed my hands on it and the moment my skin got in contact with the recording device, I felt a peculiar rush in my veins, making me want to jump at my feet.

There was a powerful gust of wind. I don't know where it came from. It started to blow all the things in the studio; the chairs, the tables and even the monitor! I felt the ground shake so I panicked and grabbed something hard to maintain my balance. Eventually, I lost my footing and fell flat on the ground, crying for help.

* * *

In an instant, I got transported in a place I have never set foot on. I looked around, trying to find out where I got landed in. I looked below and saw rectangular marbles embedded on the grass. There were writings on them. In front of me were two, and when I looked closer to them, my jaw dropped as soon as I realized where I was.

I was standing over my own grave.

_Samantha Joy Puckett_

_April 17, 1994 – January 18, 2010_

_In Loving Memory_

I read it over and over again. I can't believe it. I thought Freddie already saved me? Wait, if I'm dead, it means...Freddie's alive?

I looked over the second one, much to my surprise, Freddie's name was on it.

_Fredward Benson_

_February 4, 1994 –_

There's something wrong with Freddie's "grave." It only stated his birth date.

"They never knew the reason why I died."

I froze. I knew that voice. I turned around. "Freddie?"

"Hi, Sam." Freddie said coolly.

My eyes widened. "W-wait, how did you-"

"They also never knew the exact date I died." He interrupted, giving me a stern look. I got more puzzled about what he just said. Now, I'm starting to realize that confusing me is one of his favorite hobbies.

Great. Just great.

I wanted to tell him how happy I was to see him again but the words got lost in my mouth and what I told him instead was, "Where am I?"

"In the place where all it started." Freddie answered coolly. I didn't know the reason behind this unexpected calmness of his nor his surprising demeanor towards me. Suddenly, I experienced this odd feeling again rush in my insides, giving me chills down to the spine.

Freddie sat down on the grass and motioned for me to do the same. I did what he told me to do and I stared at him for almost a minute, perplexed about what was going to happen next.

"It's great to see you again, Sam." He said, looking into my eyes. I looked back at him, only to notice the difference between his outer appearance now, comparing to the past. He somewhat looked colder and stiffer, transforming to a person neither I, Carly, Spencer nor his mother didn't know. His eyes revealed resentment and remorse, those tiny brown orbs at the center containing nothing but an image of myself—a reflection of mine.

I tilted my head, examining his face. He looked different. This wasn't him, I thought, but that was purely impossible. There were no other Freddies in the world, weren't there? I shook my head and smiled, for my imagination was leading me to nowhere.

But Freddie looked so lonely, so empty, so shallow. For a second I wanted to hug him, let him feel any warmth in case he needed it.

"Are we dead?" I asked dumbly. The moment my mouth closed, I regretted speaking those words, realizing how stupid I was.

To my surprise, he answered. "A part of you and I, yes, they're dead."

My head was spinning. "W-what do you mean?"

"They're about a hundred kinds of worlds, Sam. This Sam you see here, she's a part of you that died. She died in the same accident that happened to you on January 18 and luckily, your soul survived. Instead of two, one soul of Sam Puckett has passed away."

I tried not to interrupt when I saw his mouth ready to spill for more.

"Technically, there are countless kinds of Sam in different worlds. You have one major soul and that's what keeps all of you similar to each other and thus, completing you for who you are. But then, there are also coexisting souls in each body the different Sams are containing and those souls are the ones who pass away and simply disappear when they die."

Once again, my jaw fell open.

"They are a part of you, and you cannot change that. There are many kinds of Sam Puckett in different worlds, existing in different ages. All persons are just like you. I've seen myself in another world."

After he was finished with that, I couldn't bring myself to speak anymore. I was at loss of words, a million thoughts racing in my head. There formed a number of questions that I didn't know where to start with.

"I love you, Sam." He told me. I didn't notice the waterworks coming not until he wiped them off my face with his hand. "Don't cry. It pains me to see you cry."

I can't explain what I was feeling right that very moment. I can't put it into words. If Freddie was reading my mind, I'm sure he'll answer all the questions and make everything clear. The only thing I was sure of was that I love him too.

From a distance, I saw a figure of a man walking towards us, getting closer by the second. Freddie knew it from the expression in my face and when he looked back, he saw him and stood firmly. I got up, following his action and walked closer to him. My heart raced.

There he was, standing right in front of me and Freddie. The same hair, eyes and body.

There stood the splitting image of Freddie.

"Travis..." I heard him mutter.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**Yo, people! I'm back. The next one is going to be the last chapter so...**

**Okay, I don't know what I'm talking about right now. :D  
**

**Anyway, feel free to review. You don't know how much you make me happy when I see your reviews.**

**And for last chapter's reviewers, I would like to thank you all!**

**Dude Your Awesome8, TnxDan, WingsFlyEra, Geekquality, hartful13, Author Penholder, hankie212 & mekaylawrotethis !**

**See you in the next chapter, people. :)**

**Oh and yes, I'm doing an epilogue. :D**

**Bye. ^^**


	21. Finale

**iTurn Back in Time**

**Chapter 21: Finale**

**

* * *

**

_"If we are really meant for each other, we'll meet again for sure."_

_

* * *

_

_Sam_

"Travis..." I heard him mutter.

My mouth hang open. I covered it by putting a little shaky hand on my agape mouth and tried not to scream. This was all getting confusing. I didn't know what's real and what's fake anymore.

I watched the two of them exchange dark looks as a silent fight erupted from them. It made me cringe. There were two Freddies with me.

The Freddie beside me spoke. "Who do you think the real Freddie is, Sam?"

I stared at him with a confused look. I saw the other Freddie turn to look at me too, expecting me to give my answer. I flinched as I felt his gaze on me.

I opened my mouth to speak when the other Freddie mouthed me something. I held my breath as soon as his lips started to move.

_"We're the same."_

Now it makes sense.

I cleared my throat, preparing for my answer. My voice croaked a little. "You are both Freddie... so I don't have to choose from anyone of you."

I bit my lip as soon as I finished my sentence. A small smile escaped from his lips. "Good job. But I'm not who you think I am." He shook his head. "I am not _your _Freddie."

I shifted my gaze to the Freddie who just came up. He smiled at me too. Now it makes perfect sense.

"Who are you then?" I asked the boy to my right.

"I'm Travis." He answered. "I am the one who made your lives miserable."

"What do you-"

He cut me off. "I am Freddie in another world. I'm the one who helped him travel through time to save you and at the same time, planned all the things against him. I was plotting my revenge."

"Revenge? Freddie did nothing wrong!" I hissed.

Travis nodded. "Yes, and that was my mistake." His face went paler. "I am ready for the consequences, and I hope you will give me the chance to explain myself."

I listened to him attentively as Travis unraveled one by one the secrets he kept.

"This is how it happened: My Sam died. She was everything to me. I love her so much. I would do anything for her too, the same amount of Freddie's love for you. It was January 18, 2010 and the same accident happened to her. She got hit by a truck and I witnessed her death. I rushed to her place and told her to hold onto me. But it was too late. I couldn't save her. She died. But before that, she told me to "take what is mine." I misunderstood what she meant. It took me a couple of weeks before figuring out what I thought she told me. I committed suicide. When my soul drifted away from my body, I started searching for her.

"That's when I found the two of you. Without me realizing, my soul has already arrived to your world where the two of you were living normal lives. I thought you were my Sam so I devised a plan to get you from Freddie. I thought what she told me was to take _you _from him. But I have been wrong. Very wrong.

"My plan was to kill you. The truck that hit you the night of January 18, 2010 on your world was the result of my anger. I controlled the truck and planned to take your soul with me. I have mistaken you for being my Sam. I waited for your soul to drift away but it stayed with Freddie. All along your soul was with him and that angered me much more. Freddie was depressed and I took it as my advantage and decided to trick him.

"I told him that I can help him travel to the past and save you. He agreed and I transported him to an alternate world where I can control everything that was happening. I want him to suffer the same pain I was suffering. I thought everything was going well according to plan but Freddie handled the things by himself. He saved you and died. It wasn't what it' supposed to be."

After that, I stared at him for a minute or two. I froze in my place, still unable to comprehend. Freddie must have seen the look in my face when he went up to my side and gave my hand a little squeeze. That felt better.

"Soon, I realized I was wrong. You love each other so much. He died for you. When you were at the hospital, you cried so much for him. It was like it's the end for you. It broke my heart when I saw you crying, Sam. I saw _her _in you."

"So, what did _your _Sam actually meant?" I asked him.

"I still can remember them clearly." Travis closed his eyes. "_Freddie, I'm sorry. Now, take what is yours. _Those were her last words before she left. It was her heart what she told me was mine."

"So, your real name is Freddie?" I asked.

"Yes." Travis nodded.

There were still a million questions in my head. I didn't know what to ask first. "But how did I get here?"

The Freddie from my world spoke. "When you touched the camera in the iCarly studio, it gave the way for you to be transported in this place because it was the object that connected me from the world I came from and the world Travis made. This is why I asked you to bring the camera in the iCarly studio so that you can use it when this day comes. That camera was from the past. So when you brought it there, technically, it connects everything. And there's also someone who helped me plan all of this."

"Who?"

"Death." He answered.

"Death?" I repeated. "Woah." I turned to Travis. "So, can we go back now to our world?"

"Yes, but my powers have been all drained and nothing was left. You see, I only got my powers because of anger. Anger does a lot of things. It destroys the person who contains it in his heart."

"But what are we supposed to do?" Panic was rising in my chest.

"To go back, you two should pay the exact same thing it took me to create this world to maintain the balance of all things. I created this alternate universe because of my love for Sam. And that love resulted to anger. You two should be able to equal that same amount."

"And that is...?" I trailed off.

"Our love for each other." Freddie finished. I looked at him.

"When you two get back to your own world, you won't see each other in the same eyes anymore." Said Travis.

"No! Why do we have to do that!" I yelled. "There's no fucking way that I'll do what you're saying! And, and why does it have to be us? You made this, right? Then you should be the one to fix this mess!"

"I'm sorry," Travis looked down at his feet. " It's the only way I know."

"We have to do this, Sam." Freddie placed held my face on his hands. "In order to make everything the way it was."

"No," I said, crying. "That won't happen. Shut up, Fredgeek! That would not absolutely happen!"

Freddie leaned and kissed me. More tears fell. That kiss was made to make me feel comfortable, but it didn't work.

He was the one to pull away. I cried harder and hugged him. I am not letting him go this time. He was the boy I ever loved. He was the only one I ever believed in, the only person who told me everything is going to be alright. He was the boy who changed me, who let me see Samantha Joy Puckett as a different being.

Freddie looked into my eyes. "If we are really meant for each other, we'll meet again for sure."

"I love you, nub." I told him.

"I'm glad to know that. I love you too, Sam.

Those words mattered. They're the only words I needed to hear. But they weren't enough. Soon, he's going to forget about me. I don't if I can take that.

The realization dawned on me. He wasn't the only one who's going to forget.

Would I still remember his face? His touch? His warmth? His love?

I don't know. It pains me so much. But I have to do this. I _need_ to do this. No matter how much I don't want to let go, I have no choice. It's for the greater good.

All those things we did together in the past. All those used to be's. Those were the things I'm holding on to. And now, in an instant, they would be gone. Forever. Erased from my memory with no trace of whatever was left behind.

Travis cleared his throat. "Now, close your eyes and imagine the place where you both want to go back to. Focus on it and don't open your eyes until you get there. And Before you go, there's something I want to tell you...when the time comes when you meet again, don't waste another chance. Tell that you love each other. Don't hold anything back. Say it before it's too late."

I nodded and reached for Freddie's hand. He held mine and our hands intertwined.

_I wish you luck..._were the last words I heard from Travis.

* * *

I woke up on Carly's couch on a bright Saturday morning. Spencer was there making breakfast and Carly was in the kitchen helping his brother. As soon as I opened my eyes, they landed on a metallic wall clock above the television set. It said 8:16 AM, January 18. I stared at it. There was something significant about this day.

_January 18..._

"Oh, you're awake Sam! Good morning!" Carly greeted me.

"'Morning, Carls. Hey, I smell bacon."

There was a knock on the door. My heart skipped a beat. It felt like I was waiting for someone.

"I got it." Carly reached for the door. She opened it. There stood was a boy in blue stripes and brown messy hair. I stared at him. There was something familiar about him.

Those pair of brown eyes...I've seen them somewhere.

That's when it all sank in.

_"Hey. I was just going to say..."_

_"...That we should kiss?_

_"Just so both of us can get it over with?"_

_"Just to get it over with."_

_"Sam, promise me you'll believe anything I say."_

_"You know it's my hobby to tease you right? As a gift, I am not torturing you today. But it was too hard for me so I decided to keep my mouth shut and spend the whole day quiet. Understand?"_

_"I hate you, Benson. I hate you. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"_

"_Don't go anywhere else on January 18, 2010."_

"_Dude, that's like next year!"_

"_Just promise me that you'll never go out on that day."_

_"Promise me that after you have been through all the trials in your life, you'll love someone and be happy with him forever."_

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"__It's all my fault."_

"_I love you, Sam"_

_"I love you, nub."_

"Freddie?"

He smiled. That meant a yes.

"Oh, Freddie, come in." Carly motioned for him to enter.

"I'm glad you already remembered. " Freddie whispered.

Tears formed in my eyes. "I hate you, nub. I hate you!" I said, half smiling half crying. I smacked him in the arm.

"Ow." He rubbed his arm. "After all what happened, you're still able to punch me that hard!"

I grinned. "Yes, of course. Because you're the nub whom I am destined to smack all the time."

"Correction. For a _lifetime." _He corrected.

I laughed. "What happened to Travis?"

"He found a way to fix the mess himself. He sacrificed his soul for everything he had done. He perished and never got to see his Sam again."

"That's...awful. But I'm glad he realized his mistakes. After all, he's still a part of you."

Freddie whispered in my ear. "I love you, Sam."

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Hey guys, what are you whispering about?" Carly asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Hey come on, let's eat! Man, I'm hungry!" I rubbed my stomach and went to the table. Carly placed the plates and brought breakfast so we can eat together.

I never forgot about Freddie. Maybe it's not the right time for us to be together, but I'm going to wait until that come times. As for now, I think we would just enjoy our lives being the same Sam and Freddie right from the very beginning, without labels. We already know about each other's feelings, and that's enough.

No one knows what the future holds. We never know what might happen. But we love each other and nothing can change that...not even time and space.

* * *

**Erika's Chiz**

**OMG. It's over. I can't believe it.**

**So, what do you think? (gulp)**

**Do you guys think that I should still do an epilogue? I think it's already fine the way it ended... =)  
**

**Thank you so much for everything. You rock. You inspire me to write.**

**And for last chapter's reviewers, I'm sending you virtual cookies! Yay!**

**Me yeah it's me, WingsFlyEra, PolarPurple, Geekquality, hartful13, Dude Your Awesome8, hankie212, Author Penholder!**


	22. Author's Note

This isn't the epilogue. This is an announcement. An _important_ one.

There are two things I want to tell you. And I really need your comments about these.

I'm making this fanfic an original story. I'll be starting on it next week and post it on Fictionpress. I own the plot so I am free to do some changes. For example, Sam and Freddie will have the same name; "Daniel." Freddie will be Daniel Ehrenhaft and Sam will be Daniel Lowry. Of course I'm going to call them by their nick names which are Danny (Freddie's) and Dane (Sam's). What do you think?

2) The second announcement will be the sequel of iTurn Back in Time. Yes, you've heard it, a sequel. I figured that I love this story very much so I decided to make a sequel. Here's the summary:

**After all Sam and Freddie have been through, they've manage to return to their normal lives. But what happens when a not-so-pleasant surprise astounds them in Carly's apartment? When a six-year old girl appears, neither Sam nor Freddie knew what to do. Megan claims to be their daughter, sent back to the past by the future Sam and Freddie. But she isn't back just to meet her parents...she's back for something that may change the future. And now, it's up to Sam and Freddie's hands to save their daughter from an enemy neither of them have ever knew.**

Do you think I should go with it? I really need your opinions! They would help me a lot!

Thank you!

Erika =)


	23. Epilogue

Sometimes, I wonder if everything was meant to happen.

A month and a half has passed since "the incident," I still couldn't quite believe what I—we—have been through. But I'm so thankful that I'm still alive, that I could still enjoy the remaining days of my life here on earth.

Don't get me wrong. It's not that I am dying or anything. I'm perfectly fine.

Not.

I don't know who else to talk to. Carly does not know anything about the past few months and neither do I have plans letting her to. It's enough that Freddie and I are the only ones involved in all of this.

I might just die if I knew that someone from the three of us will have to go because of one simple mistake I did.

But I just want you to know that I'll be ending this cycle whether I live or not.

And It all goes down to this.

* * *

A/N: Here's the epilogue we're all been waiting for. It took me almost a year before writing it. Well, sorry for that.

Lately, I've been really (I mean, really. As in really!) busy. I don't have the time to write anymore. I know I've been using this lame excuse for a year, but it never gets old. For me, I guess. I get lack of sleep because of reviewing for exams all the time (and in case you still don't know, I'm preparing for the big college entrance exams too in August and September). I hardly get rest too, and the only days I can sleep as much as I want are Saturdays and (sometimes) Sundays. So, I'm really, really sorry if I have guys waiting because of my circumstances.

Meaning, I wouldn't be able to update regularly, and just post chapters whenever I have vacant time (same goes to all of my stories).

And before I end this quick message, I just want to thank for LoveSeddie4ever for reminding me to post the epilogue (or else she'd hire a terrorist to kill me if I didn't). Of course I owe it to you a lot, guys. I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for you.

Again, thank you so much. I love you, guys.

Well, wish me luck. I hope I reach my dreams.

-Erika-

P.S. in case I have readers of Bringing Carly Shay Down reading this message, don't worry. I now have a clear idea of what's going to happen in the next few chapters so expect me to post something new in a week or so.


End file.
